Destino?
by majox
Summary: Finales alternativos del fic...el valor de la amistad...quizas...
1. Sueños!

_**Destino??**_

**Introducción**

Era una tarde calmada para nuestros jóvenes amigos, ya había pasado casi un año desde que derrotaron al demonio Trigon y desde ese día todo ha tomado un ligero cambio. Jump City ahora era una ciudad mas tranquila, bueno, se lo merecía después de haber pasado por tantas cosas. Estos acontecimientos alegraban a nuestros héroes ya que últimamente habían tenido menos trabajo del habitual, solo se presentaban villanos sencillos, fáciles de derrotar, por lo que ellos se sentían como en unas vacaciones.

Ellos también habían cambiado, mas que todo Raven, ella ahora era un poco mas abierta con sus amigos, mostraba mas emociones y de vez en cuando una picara sonrisa, también había dejado crecer su cabello, un poco mas debajo de los hombros, le quedaba muy bien y a veces se hacia una pequeña cola de caballo, otro que había cambiado bastante era Robin, había dejado la obsesión por el trabajo y sobre todo por Slade, quien no se aparecía desde la batalla con Trigon, este cambio le proporciono a Robin una mayor cercanía con sus compañeros de grupo, mas que el líder, era un amigo en quien confiar, Chico Bestia había crecido unos pocos centímetros, pero eso no le quito lo payaso, Cyborg había modificado su cañón sónico, ahora era mas potente, pero aparte de eso, era el mismo Cy carnívoro y experto en video juegos y por ultimo Starfire, buen ella seguía exactamente igual, solo que aunque no lo crean un poco mas feliz (si, si se puede)

Todos ellos se encontraban felices y tranquilos, no podían creer que hubiese tanta paz, pero el gusto no les iba a durar mucho.

**1er capitulo**

**Sueños!**

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, el sol se había ido ocultando poco a poco dándole al cielo unas tonalidades espectaculares, estas eran disfrutadas especialmente por Raven, la chica gótica perteneciente al grupo de "Los jóvenes titanes", ella se encontraba en la azotea de la torre, hace ya casi 3 horas que estaba intentando meditar, digo intentando por que no lo había logrado hacer, siempre que se concentraba algo la distraía, o si no, veía en su mente la imagen de un cuervo volando y esto la desconcentraba por completo, nunca antes le había pasado y le parecía muy extraño, es como si estuviese bloquead. Pero ella trato de darle la menor importancia así que pospuso su meditación para el día siguiente… _seguro que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad_… pensó, El sol ya casi se ocultaba por completo, ella se levanto y camino en dirección a la sala principal de la torre T.

Al entrar vio a todos sus amigos haciendo lo de siempre, Robin cambiaba uno a uno los 1547 canales del televisor, como si estuviese buscando algo en especial, pero ni el mismo sabia que, por otra parte Star se encontraba acostada en el piso, jugando con Cedita y Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban sus video juegos como de costumbre. Raven decidió entrar para buscar una taza de te de hierbas, quería llamar la menor atención posible pero… -**AMIGA RAVEN…COMO ESTAS??-** dijo Star, bueno, en realidad grito Star, quien luego de dichas palabras se levanto corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, mientras que cedita aprovechaba para huir tumbando todo lo que estaba a su paso, todo este alboroto provoco que Chico Bestia, quien se encontraba concentrado en el video juego que según el iba ganando, Volteara a ver que ocurría, al ver de que se trataba volteo nuevamente para culminar su juego, pero al voltear lo único que logro ver fue una pantalla negra con una frase: "GAME OVER" …_no lo puedo creer, si yo iba ganando_!- pensó, (si, si, el piensa) así que volteo para ver a su adversario y lo que vio fue a un Cy muy feliz haciendo el baile del robot para festejar su reciente victoria. **- QUE!! Oye viejo no puede ser, si yo te iba ganando, seguro hiciste trampa!!-** Reclamo chico bestia – **Yo?? Trampa?? Que va Bestita! Quien te manda a distraerte mientras jugabas!-** Contestaba Cyborg**…- PERO ES QUE TU.. PERO YO..NOOOO… QUIERO LA REVAN LA…-** Chico Bestia no pudo culminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por Robin, quien había terminado con sus ejercicios del dedo pulgar debido a los gritos de sus compañeros… **Ya chicos, basta, que les parece si vamos a comer una Pizza, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre**- decía robin al resto de los titanes -**SIIIII**- grito Star quien había dejado de asfixiar, digo, de abrazar a Raven para acceder a la invitación del líder petirrojo. Todos los demás Titanes aceptaron con la cabeza, **- pero que sea vegetariana-** decía Chico Bestia aun enfadad por su derrota. 

Ya casi eran las 9 de la noche, La sala de la torre se encontraba en una total oscuridad, hasta que de repente

**Boooooyaaaaa, esa pizza estaba de lo mejor.. **Dijo Cyborg para todos.

**Si viejo la mia estaba espectacular!! **Decía Chico Bestia mientras acariciaba su plano abdomen

**La tuya?? Si no tenia nada!! Solo era masa con tofu!- **Decía Cy en tono burlón!

**Emmm jajaja que chistoso!! Por lo menos yo no me cene a un pobre e indefenso animalito!!-** Reclamaba Chico Bestia

**QUE!! Cy te comiste a un animalito??? Acecino!!**- decía star mientras hacia puchero y ponía unos enormes ojos llenos de tristeza

**Ammmm Star, tu también lo hiciste-** decía Robin, quien al ver la expresión de su amiga se arrepintió de lo dicho

**QUIEN?? YO??? NOOOOOO!! Como pude, soy una acecina!!!** Decía Star mientras sollozaba sin parar

**Vez lo que ocasionas!-** le decía Raven a Chico Bestia con una actitud de desaprobación, el lo único que hizo fue voltearle los ojos

**No Star! No llores, es que no me explique bien! Tu no hiciste nada malo!**-Decía el líder tratando de enmendar las cosas

**Como que no!! Si soy una acecina, me comí a ese pobre animalito!!!**-Decía sin dejar de llorar

**Olvidaste indefenso**- dijo el chico bestia

**CHICO BESTIA!!!** Dijeron todos los titanes al unísono

**Ah este…oops…n.nu- **dijo El verde amigo

**No Star, tu no te lo comiste!-** Decía Robin tratando de calmar a su amiga

**Ah no? entonces por que nuestro amigo verde, dice eso??-** decía Star aun con lagrimas en los ojos

**Es que el… es que tu… bueno, que tal si te explico mañana, por ahora es mejor que vallamos a dormir! Ya es demasiado tarde!- **decía el líder fingiendo un bostezo, Tratando de huir la situación

**Esta bien Robin, yo también tengo sueño, pero aun me debes la explicación- **decía Star secándose las lagrimas que aun le quedaban

**Bueno Titanes!! Ya oyeron, Todos a dormir, que el que se levante primero tendrá que preparar el desayuno- **decía Cyborg Mientras bostezaba

**Ese seré yo!!**- Decía Chico Bestia mientras se dirigía a su habitación

**No señor, viejo te dije que mas nunca iba a probar uno de tus desayunos vegetarianos, lo único que les pones es tofu, no tienen carne de verdad!!**- Decía Cyborg mientras se sobaba la panza, ponía una expresión de dolor y perseguía a Chico Bestia quien fingía ignorarlo

Y así todos los titanes se fueron a dormir, esa noche fue larga, cada uno sumergido en un profundo sueño:

Cyborg soñaba que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del mejor restaurante de la ciudad, estaba muy bien atendido, y le servían los platos mas exquisitos del lugar, Robin soñaba que se encontraba en una Tarima oscura, llevaba puesto un traje negro, pero aun cargaba su antifaz, de repente todas las luces del escenario se encendieron, dejando ver a un Robin muy guapo enfrente de un micrófono, y alrededor un gran publico, miles de personas solo viéndolo a el, Tomo el micrófono y se dispuso a cantar, era una música tranquila y una canción romántica, al terminar todo el publico se levanto de sus asientos para aplaudirle, había sido un éxito! Por otra parte Chico Bestia también estaba en un profundo sueño, soñaba que era uno de los comediantes mas famosos de todo el mundo, las chicas lo perseguían para pedirle autógrafos y tomarse fotos con el, la gente lo alababa y recibía llamadas de los mejores clubes y bares de todo el mundo quienes le ofrecían grandes cantidades de dinero por tan solo un par de horas de su show, Starfire no soñaba con fama ni nada por el estilo, ella tenia un sueño algo mas romántico, ella era una princesa que dormía profundamente, solamente esperaba que alguien la despertara, un príncipe, un apuesto y lindo príncipe azul, la espera había finalizado, ya el príncipe había llegado. El príncipe Dick, atravesó la puerta del castillo, el había pasado por muchas pruebas para llegar hasta ahí y poder despertar a la hermosa princesa Kori con un tierno beso, un beso de verdadero amor, el acerco sus labios a los de ellas y poco a poco los unió en un profundo beso, Kori fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró de frente con los de el, unos profundos y calidos ojos negros, en los que se podía perder, Ella no lo podía creer, tenia a su verdadero amor a centímetros de ella, se levanto y abrazo a su esperado príncipe con todas sus fuerza…( ya, mucho de su sueño)

Por otra parte se encontraba Raven, ella no tenia un sueño tan feliz como el resto de sus amigos, ella tenia un sueño distinto, era mas que un sueño, Ella se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, el tiempo estaba detenido, todo estaba destruido, lo único que se alcanzaba ver era unas estatuas hechas de piedra, eran personas, los habitantes de la ciudad y todos tenían una expresión de pánico en sus rostros. Ella estaba asustada, no sabia como había ocurrido, como había llegado hasta ahí, ni donde estaban sus amigos, así que intento tele transportarse pero no pudo, no podía usar sus poderes, estaba angustiada preocupada, escucho un llanto, pero no cualquier llanto, era como un soplido, era como si la brisa tratara de decirle algo, o como si estuviese llorando, no aguanto mas el desespero y se dispuso a correr, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a cada minuto todo se hacia mas oscuro, ella corría, corría sin parar, sentía como si algo la estuviese persiguiendo, pero, que era??, no le importo, ella solo quería alejarse, automáticamente tomo el camino hacia la antigua biblioteca, no sabia por que, pero creía que ahí encontraría respuestas...Ya tenia un rato corriendo, estaba cansada, pero ya casi llegaba, además sentía que si se detenía lo que sea que la estaba persiguiendo la iba a atrapar. Así que siguió corriendo hasta que llego, estaba justo enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca, puso su mano en la manilla para abrirla, ya casi la abría en lo que sintió que todo se oscurecía, no se podía mover, no podía gritar, lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra algo que no concia, hasta que soltó un grito ahogado y abrió los ojos, todo se ilumino, pero no estaba en el mismo lugar, ahora estaba en su habitación, bañada en sudor y acostada encima de su cama toda revuelta.


	2. Slade!

_**2do Capitulo**_

**Slade!**

Las 4 de la mañana y Raven aun seguía acostada en su cama, hace una hora que se había despertado gracias a la pesadilla que había tenido, pero no podía volver a dormir, lo único que hacia era pensar y pensar en ese sueño,_**será solo un sueño? O será que mi padre ha vuelto**_ no se podía sacar esa posibilidad de la mente__pero al ver que no tenia respuestas decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un baño, luego se dirigió hasta la azotea donde se dispuso a meditar, a pesar de que el día anterior no había tenido un buen resultado con sus meditaciones, ese día si lo logro, aunque de vez en cuando le venían a la mente las imágenes de su sueño. Paso un buen rato y la chica gótica decidió bajar nuevamente a la sala, pensaba que estaba sola, pero descubrió que no.

-**Cyborg? No es como que muy temprano para el desayuno?- **pregunto la chica con su tono distante de siempre, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a buscar un taza de té** – es que no voy a permitir que el Chico Bestia me destruya el estomago a punta de tofu, la ultima vez que hizo el desayuno, bueno, mejor no te digo que paso!!- **decía el chico cibernético mientras cocinaba **– ah OK-** dijo Raven algo pensativa, mientras caminaba hacia el comedor con su taza en la mano, el chico noto algo extraño en la voz de la gótica y para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien volteo a verla, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, mirando hacia la nada mientras sostenía su taza de té con ambas manos, el chico la observo por unos segundos hasta que, -**Raven que deseas comer?? Hoy estoy de buenas, te prepare lo que me pidas-** comento Cy pero no recibió respuestas por partes de su amiga. **Rae…yujuuu…Raeee!** Dijo con un tono ligeramente mas alto y nada, la chica seguía mirando al vació hasta que por fin. -**RAAAAVEEEEENNN!!-** Grito el chico lo que causo un total desconcierto por parte de la chica, quien volteo a mirarlo extrañada por el grito que acababa de pegar **-ah?? Que?? Por que gritas??-** pregunto algo confundía – **es que llevo rato preguntandote que es lo que quieres para desayunar** – respondió Cyborg algo mas calmado, **-ah ok, disculpa Cy es que estaba pensando en otra cosa-** decía esta mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te, **- si, de eso ya me di cuenta, y que es lo que quieres??-** volvió a preguntar, **-Yo?? De que???-** pregunto la chica aun pensativa **– de comer Raven! Que es lo que quieres comer??-** dijo el chico cibernético ya algo desesperado **– ah, no, nada Cy, no tengo hambre, gracias-** dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té, Cyborg se le quedo viendo un rato, tenia una mirada de preocupación _**– algo le pasa, que será?**_ Pensaba, hasta que se decidió, se quito el delantal que cargaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga, tomo la silla que estaba justo al lado y se sentó dispuesto a averiguar que era lo que atormentaba a su amiga.

**Ahora Raven, dime que es lo que te pasa?? **– pregunta el chico cibernético

**Nada cy, no me pasa absolutamente nada**- contesto ella con un tono frió

**No me mientas Raven, se que te pasa algo** – insistió el chico

**Nada, todo está bien, no insistas** – dijo la chica quien volteo a mirar a su amigo para fingirle una sonrisa que le demostrara que no había ningún problema con ella

**Raven por favor!** – suplico Cyborg, pero no recibió respuestas por parte de la chica cuervo.

**Bueno Raven, no me digas nada, pero yo si te voy a decir algo, nosotros somos un equipo de superhéroes, pero mas que eso somos un grupo de amigos, quienes se aprecian y se quieren, y para que esta amistad se mantenga estable debemos de confiar los unos en los otros, Raven te conozco, y se que algo te preocupa y que no nos quieres decir, pero yo no te voy a presionar, se que nos lo dirás cuando estés lista. Sabes que te queremos, sabes que te quiero, tu eres para mi mas que una amiga, eres como una hermana, como una hermana menor, a la que siempre llevare en mi corazón**- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono muy tierno, no parecía el rudo y bochinchero cyborg de siempre, ahora era el preocupado hermano mayor, Raven, quien no había dicho ni una palabra mientras su amigo le hablaba no hizo mas que mirarlo, directamente a los ojos.

El chico se levanto de la silla para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina, pero cuando iba a voltear sintió una presión alrededor de su abdomen, **- Yo también te quiero hermano, te quiero mucho**-, dijo Raven quien ahora estaba ocupada dándole un abrazo, el abrazo más fuerte que jamás había dado. Cyborg lo que hizo fue abrir los brazos de la impresión, no se lo esperaba, mucho menos de Raven, luego de unos segundos, bajo los brazos y los poso en la espalda de su amiga, se agacho un poco para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza, aceptando así el abrazo, a los 2 minutos se separaron, Raven tenia la cara roja, ella no acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de cosas así que la vergüenza la invadía, al ver el rostro de su "hermanita" cy sonrió un poco, **-bueno, será mejor que termine el desayuno**- dijo mientras continuaba su camino a la cocina. **Ok-** dijo Raven con su tono frío mientras se dirigía hacia el sillón, con la cabeza agachada, el rostro tapado con la capucha y sus mejillas aun algo coloradas.

15 minutos luego de la conversación entre Cyborg y Raven, se abrió la puerta de la sala principal para dar paso a un descansado Robin, esa mañana se le veía de buen humor, (habrá sido por el sueño jeje xD). -**Buenos días titanes!-** saludo Robin, -**buenos días Robin-** dijeron Cy y Rae al unísono. Lo primero que hizo el líder del grupo al llegar a las sala fue buscar el diario, sentarse en su sillón favorito, y leer para enterarse de los nuevos acontecimientos de la ciudad, al poco tiempo bajo Starfire, con su tono alegre de siempre, saludo y abrazo a cada uno de sus compañeros mientras sonreía y se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo de agua. **–Ummmm que bien huele- **decía embelesada por el olor de la comida que preparaba Cy. – **Gracias Star, pronto comeremos, prepare huevos con tocino, y panqueques**- Decía Cyborg algo alagado**, - ummm, de seguro sabrá de maravilla con mucha de esa riquísima salsa amarilla que ustedes comen**- decía la extraterrestre mientras se dirigía al sillón donde estaba su amiga Raven, quien estaba concentrada leyendo uno de sus libros de hechizos que había sacado de debajo del sillón. Luego bajo Chico Bestia, bajo corriendo. **QUE!! Viejo ya preparaste el desayuno! Pero como?... se suponía que yo lo iba a hacer.**– decía con un tono de decepción **– Si te hubieses levantado mas temprano**-decía Cyborg mientras seguía cocinando. – **que! Más temprano! Viejo, son las 7 y media de la madrugada, nunca me había levantado tan temprano- **decía esto algo alarmado – **bueno, demasiado tarde**- decía Cy con un tonito burlón - **CHICOS A COMER!!, quien quiere huevos con tocino!!-** Decía el chico robot mientras invitaba a todos sus amigos a sentarse en el comedor, **-Yo paso!** –decía el chico bestia mientras ponía una expresión de mareo (.) mejor me como uno de tus panqueques con algo de leche de soya **- decía mientras se dirigía a la nevera. **

Pasaron las horas y los titanes hacían lo de costumbre, Raven había estado intentado meditar toda la tarde, pero le costaba mucho, a cada rato se desconcentraba con imágenes de su sueño, o con la imagen de un cuervo volando. Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde cuando toda la torre se ilumino con una luz roja e intermitente y un ruido ensordecedor, era la alarma, **-Por fin, algo trabajo-** dijo el chico bestia mientras corría junto a sus compañeros a esperar las instrucciones del líder titán. **-Titanes, Problemas, no tenemos la información del villano, esta en el centro de la ciudad… VAMOS TITANES!!-** Decía Robin firmemente.

Al llegar los titanes quedaron perplejos al ver lo que ocurría, la ciudad estaba siendo destruida por cientos de robots, pero estos, no eran cualquier clase de robots, eran los robots de Slade…pero… como podía ser, Slade estaba desaparecido, no lo habían visto desde la lucha contra Trigon. Los titanes habían quedado inmóviles, Star soltó un grito ahogado, mientras que Robin no podía dejar de observar la situación… _**como?? Ha vuelto??**_ Se preguntaba a si mismo. Estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos, hace tanto que no sabia nada de Slade, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Chico Bestia **– Hello!!! Que no ven que están destruyendo todo!!** – **el verde tiene razón, debemos hacer algo!!-** Decía el cibernético algo preocupado**, -Claro que vamos a hacer algo, TITANES, EN MARCHA!!** Grito el líder titán mientras se disponía a Luchar con los robots mientras sus compañeros lo seguían, La lucha llevaba casi 3 horas, los titanes estaba cansados, los robots de Slade había vuelto con mas fuerza aun, pero ellos no se rendirían, casi terminaban cuando escucharon una explosión, aparecio humo de todas partes, los titanes se fueron alejando del humo no podían ver ni respirar bien, comenzaron a toser, a los minutos el humo se fue disolviendo. Los titanes estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, pero lo único que pudieron percibir, fueron unos…aplausos?, todos voltearon para ver de donde provenían, alzaron la mirada, ya que el sonido se escuchaba desde arriba, al ver lo que lo ocurría, su expresión cambio a una de miedo y asombro, encima de un edificio se encontraba Slade, igual que siempre, no había cambiado en nada.

**Bravo, bravo titanes, igual de perseverantes que siempre-** decía slade con un tono burlón **– se merecen un premio, YO LES DARE SU PREMIO!...la verdad tenia la esperanza de que no estuviesen, pensaba que podían haber muerto trágicamente durante mi ausencia, pero ya veo que no es así**- esto lo decía mientras observaba a cada uno de los titanes, quienes tenían una expresión extraña, era una mezcla entre odio y confusión. La mirada de Slade se poso un momento sobre la de Raven, a pesar de que solo fueron unos minutos, esto provoco un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la joven gótica **– cuerda de imbeciles, pero tranquilos, este gusto no les durara mucho, por que ya volví, volví para cumplir una tarea- **mientras decía esto su mirada volvió a penetrar en los ojos de Raven **-pero durante mi misión, los llevare a todos y cada uno de ustedes al destino que se merecen, pero por ahora lo mejor será que me retire-** esto lo decía mientras se alejaba de la orilla de la azotea. **– Nos veremos pronto mis queridos amigo**- fue lo ultimo que le escucharon decir a Slade esa noche**. – Espera-** gritaba Robin mientras intentaba seguir a Slade- **A donde crees que vas-** pero fue inútil, los robots que quedaban seguían dispuestos a luchar y para cuando terminaron con ellos, no habían ni pistas de slade.


	3. La verdadera profecia!

**3er Capitulo!**

**La verdadera profecía??**

Todos los titanes entraron a la sala principal, todos estaban muy decepcionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, el líder, Robin, miro cada uno de sus compañeros, al verlos con esas caras dijo **– no se preocupen chicos, esta no las gano, pero esto no se quedara así, vamos a averiguar que es lo que ocurre, cual es esa tarea que dice tener, y haremos lo posible por que no la cumpla y valla directamente a prisión- **esto lo dijo tratando de darles ánimo, los chicos voltearon a verlo y le dieron una sonrisa, todos menos raven, ella estaba totalmente en silencio, lo único que hacia era mirara al suelo, no había hablado en todo el camino ya que estaba preocupada, pero los chicos no lo habían notado, de todas formas ella era una chica que se caracterizaba por hablar mucho**. –Bueno chicos ahora a dormir, será mejor que descanse-** dijo en fin el líder, todos los chicos hicieron caso y se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

Raven fue deprisa a su habitación, pero no precisamente a dormir, tenia que pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo___**no puede ser tanta casualidad, mis sueños, Slade, mis meditaciones, algo debe estar ocurriendo y tengo que averiguarlo**___pensaba. Camino hacia su estantería, tomo unos cuantos libros y se dispuso a leerlos, así paso toda la noche y los días siguientes, siempre estaba leyendo, investigando o si no, meditando, eran pocas la horas en que dormía, y cada vez que lo hacia tenia el mismo sueño y siempre se despertaba en la misma escena. Ya no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, parecía que también había dejado de comer, ella había vuelto a ser la misma de hace un año, distante, fría y hasta mas pálida que antes. Los titanes, que todo este tiempo habían estado investigado la inesperada aparición de Slade, quien hasta ahora no había vuelto a dar la cara, ya se encontraban muy preocupados por su amiga, sabían que algo l estaba pasando y temían lo peor. Principalmente Robin, el había estado con ella cuando ocurrió lo de su padre y sabia cuanto le angustiaba que eso pudiese ocurrir nuevamente_**. Quizás eso es lo que pasa, será que su padre sigue con vida**_**… no, no puede ser, nosotros lo derrotamos… o no?** La cabeza también lo estaba matando, tenía que saber que ocurría. Se levanto de su sillón donde se encontraba sentado, fingiendo que veía televisión y se encamino hacia el cuarto de la chica oscura – **Robin! A donde vas??**- pregunta Starfire algo curiosa **– Iré a hablar con Raven, necesito saber que es lo que ocurre- **dijo el líder firmemente, los titanes restantes en las sala pusieron una expresión en sus rostros, una mezcla entre asombro y preocupación, desde el día de la batalla con Slade Raven no había sido la misma, prácticamente no había cruzado palabra con alguno de ellos, ni siquiera con Cyborg, su mejor amigo. Pero ellos no podían hacer nada, simplemente observaron mientras su intrépido líder se dirigía hacia la habitación de la chica.

Robin, quien caminaba a paso lento hacia la habitación de Raven pensaba en que le iba a decir, no tenia la mas mínima idea, ni siquiera el tal vincula que tenia con ella lo podía ayudar, pero que mas? Tenia que afrontar la responsabilidad de líder. Se paro justo enfrente de la puerta y comenzó a tocar, y nadie respondía del otro lado así que toco nuevamente, pero ahora mas fuerte…

- **que quieres Robin**- preguntaba una fría voz del otro lado de la puerta, **- Eh bueno…yo… necesito hablar contigo Raven**- respondía el chico algo calmado

**-Ahora no puedo!!**- dijo esta de la misma forma que había preguntado antes

**- si no es ahora cuando! Ya no tienes tiempo para nada, ni para comer… Raven, ya no eres la misma, haz cambiado, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti!**- decía el líder con un deje de preocupación

- **pues no se preocupen, yo estoy perfecta**- decía, pero su tono ya no tan frió, tenia algo, un toque de tristeza

**- Raven, eso no te lo creemos, por favor déjame pasar para hablar mejor**- pidió el petirrojo, pero no recibió respuesta de la chica.

**-Raven?-** insistía y de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió gracias sus poderes, algo atemorizado, el chico entra, la habitación estaba algo oscura, solo la iluminaba el brillo que entraba por la ventana y una lamparita justo al lado de la hechicera, pero si se lograba ver que la habitación estaba muy regada, habían libros y cosas por doquier, la cama destendida, y raven sentada en el piso con uno de sus libros en mano, **que es lo que quieres**- dijo ella, ya había recuperado su tono de voz distante – **hablar contigo** le respondió el petirrojo mientras caminaba hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado, **- dime, que es lo que ocurre??**—pregunto este, **- nada, no insistas, no me ocurre nada-** responde la chica **–por favor Raven, eso nadie te lo cree, Raven, somos un equipo y tenemos que actuar como tal!**- decía el líder del grupo – **pero Robin-** decía la chica pero fue interrumpida por su receptor **–pero nada, somos mas que un equipo, somos amigos Raven**- Raven se había quedado quieta, solo miraba sus rodillas, de pronto se levanto**, Robin salte de mi habitación**- decía mientras se colocaba la capucha y señalaba con su dedo dice hacia la puerta, el chico la mira con tristeza, pero no quiso discutir, simplemente se levanto y salio de la habitación rumbo a la sala principal. Sus compañeros, al verlo entrar le saltaron encima, **Robin, que fue lo que paso?? Como esta Raven?-** pregunta chico bestia algo preocupado Robin no dijo nada y fue directamente hacia el sillón, se tiro sobre el y dejo salir un suspiro **–Robin por favor, responde**- insistía Star igualmente preocupada, **Nada, no logre averiguar absolutamente nada!-** decía el líder algo decepcionado. Los titanes no hicieron mas nada. Bajaron las miradas, terminaron sus actividades tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir. Mientras Raven lloraba, no había dejado de llorar desde que Robin se fue, se sentía mal por tratarlos así, pero no podía hacer nada, tenia miedo de perderlos como amigos, pero mas miedo le daba que estos murieran a causa de ella, no sabia bien que era lo que ocurría, pero sabia que era algo grande, que podía poner a sus amigos y a la ciudad en peligro.

Ella quiso seguir investigando, pero no pudo, tomaba los libros y los leía, pero mientras lo hacia su mente estaba en otro lado, así que decidió ir a meditar, aprovecharía que los titanes estaban dormidos e iría a la azotea a meditar un rato, logro concentrarse fácilmente – _**que raro. **_Pensó, pero todo ocurría por una razón. A la hora de estar meditando, aproximadamente a las 2 de la madrugada, imágenes aparecían en su mente, ahora estaba como encerrada, todo era blanco, incluyendo su traje y cargaba el cabello agarrado en forma de calo de caballo con una coleta. De repente comenzó a salir de una de las 4 paredes blancas que la rodeaban una especia de portal, y de allí, un chico, era muy guapo por cierto, era alto, blanco, con el cabello negro, lo tenia algo largo y además algo liso, era de rasgos muy finos y algo acuerpado, cargaba una vestimenta parecida a la de Raven, pero esta era de color negro, pero lo que mas impresiono a Raven fue su mirada, tena una mirada penetrante, unos espectaculares ojos grises, era la clase de personas que con solo mirarte podía entristecerte, darte ánimos, hacerte sonreír y hasta enamorarte.

Raven se quedo fija, no hacia nada, solo respiraba y miraba a los ojos de este chico misterioso, hasta que le salieron las palabras, - **eehh…tu…tuuu…quien eres??-** Pregunto con algo de miedo **– Yo? Yo no s0oy nadie, no tengo nombre, no tengo identidad, no existo-** dijo el chico fríamente, Raven lo miro con una expresión de extrañes, se acerco un poco mas, por alguna extraña razón, había perdido el miedo, al estar justo en frente de el **– si no existes entonces dime, que haces aquí? Que hago yo aquí?- **pregunto, aun sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos, no podía dejar de hacerlos **– vine ah advertirle, algo esta a punto de suceder, algo grande- **decía aun con el mismo tono **– si, ya me lo imaginaba, y dime, es mi padre verdad? El va a volver??**- Preguntaba la chica algo preocupada –el chico cambio su indiferente rostro a uno algo **extrañado – su padre? Su padre no tiene nada que ver con esto, su padre falleció, usted lo aniquilo**,- decía firmemente, el rostro de Raven cambio a uno de impresión pero a la vez de alivio **– como? si no es mi padre ,quien es? Que es lo que va a ocurrir??** Pregunto la chica – el chico cerro los ojos y volteo la mirada –**su profecía**!- dijo en un tono apenas audible- **Mi profecía?? mi profecía termino, yo cambie mi destino cuando acabe con mi padre!-** Dijo algo alarmada **–fuiste engañada, tu y todos fueron engañados!- **decía firmemente** –quienes?? Por que lo dices??-** preguntaba la chica- **por el, por trigon**- dijo el chico nuevamente con su tono frío –**como?? mi padre nos engaño? explícame bien eso por favor!-** decía la chica quien no entendía nada de la situación –el chico volteo a verla a los ojos nuevamente –** bueno, te explico, hace décadas, un monje perteneciente a uno de las sectas ocultas de Azarath creo un libro, nadie sabia por que lo había hecho ni el mismo encontraba explicación, simplemente decía que sentía una inspiración que lo hacia escribir sin parar, una noche ese libro fue robado, al parecer lo había hecho un de los monjes del mismo grupo, pero este era un traidor, en realidad, era uno de los seguidores del Demonio Trigon, quien después de haber tomado el libro, destruyo a todos los monjes pertenecientes a esa secta, bueno, eso fue lo que pensó.-** esto ultimo lo dijo en compañía de un suspiro –**pero, esto que tiene que ver conmigo??**- preguntaba la chica aun mas confundida **–Raven, que no entiendes?, ese libro, es tu profecía, tu eras la protagonista de ese libro!!**- decía mientras la miraba a los ojos y tomaba sus manos, Raven se soltó y retrocedió un poco, estaba **confundida – pero, como?? Que paso con ese libro, que decía? Por que mi padre lo destruiría?? No era la misma profecía que dijeron en el momento de mi nacimiento??** Preguntaba Raven mientras seguía retrocedido **– No Raven, el cambio la profecía, el creo lo que tu conocías como tu destino!**- decía el mientras se acercaba a la chica cuervo**, - pero por que?? Que decía la profecía original??** Preguntó, el chico se detuvo y volvió a hablar, bueno, en realidad movía los labios, pero no salían palabras, a por lo menos Raven no las escuchaba, todo se le fue haciendo borroso, el chico poco a poco se iba alejando y todo se fue haciendo más y más oscuro. De pronto Raven comenzó a sentir un dolor en todo su cuerpo, era un dolor incontrolable, no se podía mover, no se podía defender, el dolor la carcomía, pensaba que ese seria su fin, que iba a morir de tanto dolor, sentía como si se ahogara y su corazón estuviese presionado, asfixiado y de un momento a otro se iba a romper. No dejaba de gritar. No aguantaba el dolor, de pronto todo se fue aliviando abrió los ojos, se encontraba flotando en la orilla de la azota, no tenia fuerzas para moverse, miro hacia la azotea y observo a tres cuervos, tres escalofriantes y horribles cuervos, volteo la puerta de la azotea y apenas logro ver a sus amigos corriendo hacia ella, pero todo se puso borroso, y luego oscuro… Los titanes, quienes se habían despertado gracias a los gritos causados por su compañera, todos estaba muy asustados, habían sido los gritos mas escalofriantes que hubiesen escuchado, al percatarse que venia de la azotea, salieron corriendo a ver que ocurría. Al llegar, lo único que lograron ver fue a Raven flotando por unos segundos y luego cayendo y cayendo hacia el fondo!


	4. La bilioteca!

**4to**** Capitulo**

**La biblioteca!**

**RAVEN NOO!!!** - Grita el líder mientras corría hacia la orilla de la azote seguido por sus amigos, la que reacciono mas rápido fue Star, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo por la azotea en busca de su amiga. La logro tomar momentos antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, Star subió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el resto de sus amigos y se sentó recostando a Raven en sus piernas, los tres titanes restantes fueron hacia las dos chicas, Cyborg quien se encontraba muy preocupado toma el lugar de Star y comienza a examinar a la chica oscura, **Tiene algo de fiebre, pero el pulso es normal, aparentemente esta bien**- dice el chico algo mas relajado. **Entonces por que gritaba?? Y…y…por que aun no reacciona??** Pregunta Chico Bestia aun preocupado -**Debes ser…** - se disponía a responder el chico robot pero fue interrumpido por un quejido, Raven comenzaba a abrir poco a poco los ojos.** Raven como estas?? Que fue lo que ocurrió??** – Pregunto el líder del grupo, La chica intentaba responder pero no podía, estaba trastornada por el dolor tan grande que había sufrido, no le salían palabras, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, -**Raven?**- Decía Chico bestia con un tono muy preocupado y apenas audible. Cyborg, quien estaba mas cerca de la gótica, la abrazo fuertemente intentando así calmarla, la chica recibió el abrazo y a los minutos volvió a quedar inconsciente, parecía dormida **Chicos, lo mejor será que la llevemos a u habitación, ya esta amaneciendo, cuando se recupere averiguaremos lo que le ocurrió**- decía Cy mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos y la llevaba a su habitación.

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde de ese mismo día, Los chicos, que no habían podido dormir más luego de lo ocurrido la madrugada anterior, hacían lo de costumbre Cy y Chico Bestia jugando videojuegos, Robin sentado en la gran computadora y Star jugando con cedita, pero este día algo estaba distinto, todos en silencio, tranquilos algo no muy común en ellos. Estaban así porque aun pensaban en lo ocurrido, y por que creían que su amiga aun dormía, pero no era así, ella hace ya 2 horas que se había despertado, lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue irse a bañar, paso como una hora bañándose, quería despejar su mente, al salir, tendió la cama y se sentó en ella para pensar, y tomar una decisión, y esa era que iba a hablar con los titanes, le iba a contar lo que le había ocurrido, los sueños, sus meditaciones, lo que le había dicho el chico de negro en fin, todo, pensaba que ya no les podía ocultar nada, que ellos eran sus amigos y que se merecían su confianza de igual manera ella no iba a permitir que les ocurriera algo así le costara su vida. Y así lo hizo, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala, Al entrar todos sus amigos la recibieron muy bien, le preguntaron como estaba, Star fu directo a abrazarla, todo en orden hasta que escucho la pregunta de su líder, **-Raven, que fue lo que ocurrió halla arriba??**- Raven, respiro profundo, se sentó en el sillón con todos los titanes alrededor, y se dispuso a contarlo todo. Al terminar los titanes estaba boquiabiertos, asustados por lo que les había contado la chica oscura, ninguno sabia que decir a excepción de Robin, **Esto que nos cuentas es muy preocupante, pero acuérdate que pase lo que pase, estaremos aquí, dispuestos a luchar y ayudarte cueste lo que cueste y por sobretodo recuerda que el destino no existe, tu te fabricas tu propio destino.** Todos los titanes a excepción de las dos aves del grupo asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Raven suspiro y lo único que pudo decir fue un muy sentido -**gracias chicos!-** El resto del día pasó en total normalidad, hasta que llego la noche, el momento donde los sueños atacan nuevamente.

Todos los titanes soñaban, Cyborg, era el líder de un grupo de superhéroes, pero ya no eran jóvenes, ahora eran conocido como Los titanes, Robin soñaba con Slade, luchaba con el pero esta vez lo logro vencer y Slade era llevado a la cárcel, Chico Bestia era perseguido por un grupo innumerable de chicas que le pedían su autógrafo y Star, bueno, Kori bailaba con Dick en un hermoso baile, rodeado por parejas románticas y con una hermosa tonada de fondo, pero Raven, ella tenia el mismo sueño corría y corría hacia la biblioteca, tenia que llegar antes de que la atraparan llego a la puerta de la antigua biblioteca y a diferencia de sus sueños anteriores, la abrió, bajo y bajo hasta llegar a la parte donde ella se había transformado en el portal, en la antigua pelea con su padre, al entrar quedo impresionada, se tapo la boca con las manos, lo que había visto era horrible, ahí estaban todos sus amigos, todos, incluyendo a Terra, pero por desgracia estaban todos hechos piedras y la expresión que tenían en sus duros rostros era una alucinante, aterradora, inspiraba miedo, sintió un espeluznante escalofrió, dio la vuelta para huir, cuando del otro lado volvió a ver a esos escalofriantes cuervos, volteo nuevamente y corrió, se metió por un pasillo el cual no tenía salida, miro al suelo y había una especie de pasadizo, cuando iba a abrirlo, ocurrió lo mismo de antes, todo se volvió oscuro, no se podía mover, no podía gritar hasta que todo se ilumino y estaba otra vez en su habitación, ya estaba desesperada, **que le quería decir ese sueño?? Que iba a ocurrir??** Pensaba, pero como siempre, no obtenía respuesta.

Esa mañana, todo era normal, Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana, y todos los titanes desayunaban a excepción de Raven quien solo se tomaba una taza de té sentada en el sillón de la sala, mientras pensaba en su sueño, Tenia que haber algo en la antigua biblioteca, ella había ido a investigar ahí hace unos pocos días atrás pero salio con las manos vacías, aunque, había una posibilidad, ella jamás entro en el pasadizo secreto, ni siquiera sabia de su existencia, quizás ahí estaban las respuestas, quizás ahí estaba lo que ella necesitaba. Así que pensó en ir esa noche mientras los demás titanes dormían. Estaba muy concentrada pensando en lo que fue interrumpida por su amiga extraterrestre – **Amiga Raven!! Quieres ir con nosotros al parque de la ciudad??** La invitaba Star, **No Star, prefiero quedarme, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas-** rechazo la chica oscura –**Volviste a tener el mismo sueño verdad??** Pregunto el líder, a lo que Raven solo asintió con la cabeza baja, **Raven por favor! Es solo un sueño, vamos al parque! Ya veras que se te olvidara –** Invitaba nuevamente el Chic Bestia mientras se transformaba en un hermoso gatito y le ponía esos ojos grandotes y bellos, tratando así de convencerla. Raven se quedo pensando, sabia que no era solo un sueño y que tampoco se le iba a olvidar, pero la verdad, no le vendría mal despejarse un poco y pasar un rato divertido con sus amigos, hace mucho que no lo hacia. Robin al ver que la chica no respondía pregunto…- **Entonces? Vienes??** Ella lo miro profundamente, se levanto del asiento y respondió -**si, si voy chicos- **Chico Bestia se transformo en humano nuevamente y salto de la alegría, -**BOOOOOYAAAAA- **fue lo único que pudo decir Cyborg mientras se dirigían al parque.

Esa Tarde la pasaron muy bien, hace mucho que no la pasaban así, era como antes, pero la noche se acercaba y aunque no querían tenían que regresar, así lo hicieron, aproximadamente a las 7 de la noche todos los titanes estaban entrando en la sala, habían pasado por una pizzería de camino por lo que ya no tenían que cocinar y podían vaguear, Cyborg y Chico Bestia fueron directo hacia la consola de video juegos mientras que Robin y Star se iban al sillón a ver TV. Raven se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue directamente hacia su habitación. A los titanes le pareció extraño que su fuese tan temprano a su habitación, pero ni siquiera preguntaron, ya había sido suficiente con que fuera al parque con ellos, no querían volverse tan pesados. Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo Raven fue arreglarla, luego, se dispuso a meditar, Tenia que esperar a que sus amigos se durmieran para escabullirse y dirigirse a la antigua biblioteca.

Eran aproximadamente la 1 de la madrugada, todos los titanes estaban dormidos, todos menos una, Raven estaba por salir, dejo toda su habitación en orden abrió la puerta y se fue con rumbo a la azotea, pero no se había percatado de que había dejado el telecomunicador en su cama. Una vez en la azotea, con sus poderes creo un portal y se tele transporto hasta la puerta principal de la biblioteca, estaba asustada pero no podía retroceder, tomo valor y bajo hacia la habitación donde había resurgido su padre hace mas de un año. Al llegar, observo el lugar, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de su último sueño, la situación de sus amigos, sus expresiones y no pudo evitar botar una lágrima, **si ese es el futuro, lo voy a evitar como de lugar**- decía la chica para si misma mientras se dirigía al pasillo sin salida que había visto en su sueño, ya había llegado, todo era tal cual lo había soñado, lo que la preocupaba mucho, bajo la mirada y ahí lo vio, la puerta del pasadizo al cual no pudo entrar, pero esa noche si lo lograría, subió la puerta con sus poderes, y encontró unas escaleras, todo estaba oscuro, apenas se podía ver, pero no le importo y siguió al fondo, había estado bajando como por 15 minutos, era un pasadizo muy profundo, pero al final lo logro ver, era un cofre, no era muy grande, ni muy pequeño, al parecer estaba hecho de plata, Raven lo tomo y subió nuevamente a la superficie. Apenas llego, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, estaba cansada por la subida además el cofre pesaba mucho, no aguantaba mas la curiosidad, necesitaba saber que había en ese cofre, cuando lo iba abrir volvió a ocurrir, todo se hizo oscuro, no se podía mover, no podía gritar, sintió el dolor mas horrible, incluso era peor que la vez en la azotea, no podía respirar, sentía que su corazón se dividía, hasta que por fin todo se calmo, todo estaba en paz.

En cambio, en la torre T, los titanes dormían pacíficamente cuando fueron despertados por la ruidosa alarma, todos a excepción de Raven se dirigieron hacia la sala principal -**Cyborg, que es lo que ocurre??-** pregunto el líder al chico quien estaba sentado viendo los datos en la gran computadora – **No puede ser, plasmus y Cyndreblock están atacando la ciudad-** respondió Cyborg alarmadamente –**QUE!! LOS DOS JUNTOS!!** Gritaba Chico Bestia igualmente alarmado – **Esto no es pura casualidad, alguien esta detrás de esto, y ese alguien es Slade **– decía Robin en un tono muy serio – **Oigan chicos, donde esta nuestra amiga Raven??** Pregunta Star cambiando el tema – ninguno de sus amigos supo darle respuesta, -**Iré a buscarla, no es normal que no este aquí-** dijo el líder mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de la oscura, Al llegar toco la puerta pero al no recibir repuesta decidió entrar a la fuerza, al entrar todo estaba en perfecto orden, pero no vio a su compañera, lo que si puedo ver fue su telecomunicador en la cama, el petirrojo fue invadido por la ira, no podía creer Raven se hubiese marchado, -_**a donde se habrá ido? Pensé que había cambiado!-**_, se decía a si mismo el líder, pero al ver que el tiempo corría no tuvo mas que irse pero no sin antes desquitarse con el estante de Raven que al recibir el golpe se doblo un poco dejando caer unos alguno de sus libros **-¿Qué paso con Raven?-** Fue lo primero que escucho por parte del chico verde al entrar a la sala **–No esta**- fue lo que dijo Robin con un tono furioso **–Pero-** la chica Extraterrestre no pudo culminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por el chico maravilla **–Pero nada!!! La ciudad nos necesita!! Será mejor que vallamos!! TITANES EN MARCHA!!-** grito el líder firmemente, el resto de los titanes no tuvo mas opción que seguir a su líder rumbo al centro de la ciudad, Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue a Cynderblock y Plasmus destruyendo la ciudad y a su alrededor cientos de Robots y encima de la azotea de un edificio cercano, Slade. Los titanes estaban asustado, pero ellos sabían que eran la esperanza de la cuidad, y no podían darse por vencidos, tenían una fuerte batalla por delante, en primer lugar eran villanos difíciles de derrotar y por otro lado no contaban con la importante ayuda de su compañera Raven, de igual manera se dispusieron a luchar al oír la frase de su líder TITANES AL ATAQUE!!!.

Raven quien llevaba aproximadamente 30 minutos inconcientes despertó debido a la titilante luz y tormentoso sonido proveniente del artefacto adherido a su capa. Al despertar lo primero que vio fue el cofre que había conseguido, lo abrió rápidamente con sus poderes y encontró un libro, lo tomo, el titulo le llamo la atención, pero no tenia tiempo ni de hojearlo al parecer sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda, así que corrió con el libro en brazos hacia la salida, pero cuando se disponía a subir a la puerta principal de la biblioteca, fue detenida por una voz, una voz muy desagradable que por desgracia, ella conocía muy bien.


	5. Amigos!

**5to capitulo!**

**Amigos**

Ella quedo paralizada, volteo a ver a ese alguien directamente y ahí estaba igual que siempre, **-Slade-** dijo con un tono lleno de rabia** –Mi querida niña, nos volvemos a encontrar, pero ahora solo nosotros dos, sin la compañía de tus detestables amigos-** decía este en su mismo tono de siempre **¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?** pregunto la chica oscura ** –Yo?? Nada, que crees que pueda querer alguien como yo con una mocosa como tu??... solo estoy aquí por una tarea, una tarea que me traerá una recompensa infinita- **Decía Slade con un tono indiferente **-Estas nuevamente con mi padre verdad??-** pregunto la chica mientras lo miraba **–Tu padre?? Tu padre esta muerto, el solo era una pieza en el rompecabezas, alguien sin importancia-** decía Slade con un tono burlón **– Entonces que es lo que ocurre??** Preguntaba la chica confundida **–quieres saberlo?? Todas las respuestas están en ese libro que llevas en las manos, tu destino esta escrito ahí!!- **esto lo decía mientras Raven miraba fijamente el libro que llevaba en las manos **– no puede ser, este es el libro que me dijo aquel chico**- decía Raven para si misma _**– aquí esta todo**_- pensaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor profundo en su estomago, era una de las patadas de Slade, ya había comenzado el combate, Raven retrocedió, intento arrojar algunos de los objetos de la biblioteca hacia Slade con sus poderes, pero fue inútil, ya no tenia sus poderes, **-que me ocurre??** Se preguntaba, estaba en desventaja, intento huir pero Slade se le apareció justo enfrente, comenzaron a batallar cara a cara, desgraciadamente esta batalla fue ganada por Slade dejando a una Raven muy herida.

Por otro lado los titanes luchaban ferozmente contra los villanos, Plasmus ya había sido derrotado, Cyborg y Chico Bestia enfrentaba a los robots de Slade, mientras que Robin y Star combatían a Cynderblock, ya estaban cansados, pero no se daban por vencidos, en una de esas, Star es golpeada por uno de los puños de Cynderblock y es enviada varios metros a la derecha, el impulso es detenido por uno de los edificios que allí se encontraban, **STAR!!!-** grito el líder titán quien al ver caer a su amiga se lleno de ira corrió velozmente hasta posarse detrás del inmenso Cynderblock y colocar ahí una de sus bombas mas potentes, se alejo unos cuantos metros hasta que **BOOOM!!** La bomba ya había explotado dando como resultado a un Cynderblock inconciente y unos cuantos robots derrotados, Robin no podía con su ira, derrotaba uno a uno todos los robots que se interponían entre el y Slade, hasta que llego a la sima, la azotea de aquel edificio donde se encontraba Slade, se enfrento a una lucha muy feroz, cara a cara, mano a mano, iban muy parejos hasta que Robin le lanzo una patada directamente a la cara, pero la impresión fue para Robin al notar que ese no era Slade sino otro de sus robots.

Raven, quien yacía, en el piso luego de ser vilmente atacada por Slade, despertó, tenia múltiples heridas a causa de la batalla, con mucho esfuerzo logro levantarse, a metros de ella lo vio, el libro, fue de inmediato a buscarlo, lo tomo con ambas manos y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, al llegar a la puerta principal, salio, todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie y del cielo comenzaban a caer unas pequeñas gotas de agua que poco a poco se transformaron en una lluvia torrencial, ella no podía usar sus poderes, así que solo tenia una solución, cubrió su libro con la capa y se encamino rumbo a la torre.

Los titanes restantes aun seguían en el centro de la ciudad, ya habían encerrado a Cynderblock y a plasmus, y los robots se había ido luego de la derrota del supuesto Slade, ahora solo quedaban tres titanes heridos y una titán inconsciente, Cyborg examino a Star, debían ir rápidamente a la enfermería, ella necesitaba atención medica y además comenzaban a caer gotas de lluvia. Llegaron a la torre, Cyborg examino a Star, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza además de múltiples heridas, pero se iba a recuperar, solo necesitaba descansar un poco, fue llevada a su habitación y los otros tres titanes se quedaron en la sala principal para examinar la situación.

Eran las 4 y algo de la madrugada, Raven ya llevaba casi 2 horas bajo la ya apacible lluvia mientras se dirigía hacia la torre, Casi se rendía, pero a lo lejos la logro ver, la torre T, su hogar, a pesar de que ya estaba cansada por la caminata, y dolida por la batalla con Slade, ella unió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió, quería llegar a su hogar, quería ver a sus amigos. Ya estaba justo en la entrada de la torre, paso y fue directamente al ascensor, ya que no se podía tele transportar directamente a su habitación, pero antes de entrar se dio cuenta de una cosa, tenia un mal aspecto, no quería llamar la atención, no querría preocuparlos mas de lo que de seguro ya estaban, cubrió su rostro con la capucha, metió sus brazos dentro de la capa, que era la parte de su vestuario que había sufrido menos daño y abrazo el libro con todas sus fuerzas, pensó que quizás sus amigos ya estaban dormidos, y que iba a llegar sin muchos problemas a su habitación y así buscar la forma de curar sus heridas, pero se equivoco.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, se encontró a tres de los titanes a su alrededor, se veían molestos, cansados y heridos. Ella trato de esquivarlos pero la mano del líder la detuvo al tomar bruscamente su hombro donde había una herida muy profunda, pero ella con tal de no llamar la atención lo único que hizo fue poner una expresión de dolor, que nadie logro ver debido a que la capucha le cubría el rostro casi en su totalidad.

Raven quedo inmóvil, quería gritar, llorar, pedir ayuda, pero sabia que si hablaba, los titanes descubrirían lo que le paso, y tratarían de ayudarla, quizás con la ayuda de sus amigos todo fuese mas fácil, pero ella tenia miedo de que terminaran como en su ultimo sueño y ella fuese la principal culpable de ello. Por eso preferiría resolver esto por su cuenta y no poner en peligro a nadie, menos a sus amigos, ya había sido suficiente la pelea con trigon, no quería causar mas molestias, ella sola iba a solucionarlo todo, así perdiera su vida en ello.

Robin al tener a su compañera frente a frente y ver que esta no pensaba decir nada, no le quedo mas que preguntarle con un tono frió y molesto **– Donde estabas??-**, pero ella no respondió, - **por favor raven responde, donde estabas, te necesitábamos en la pelea de hoy!**- decía Cyborg en un tono serio, no tan común en el, **– Vamos Raven, no te sigas haciendo la misteriosa como siempre y responde-,** decía Chico Bestia con un tono igual serio, pero raven no decía palabra alguna, se sentía acorralada, se estaba muriendo por dentro, quería decirles lo que pasaba, lo que menos deseaba era pelearse con ellos, los necesitaba ahora mas que nunca pero que podía hacer, si hablaba podía poner sus vida en riesgo así que lo único que pudo decir fue un frío y cortante ** –No les puedo decir-. **El joven petirrojo no pudo controlar mas sus impulsos, sentía mucha rabia por todo lo que había pasado, su derrota, sus compañeros heridos, el casi perder a una de sus amigas en batalla, no aguanto mas y con un tono alto y molesto dijo. **– Raven me haz decepcionado, yo pensé que habías cambiado desde la ultima vez que hablamos, pero veo que no es así, recuerda, eres parte de un equipo, donde ya no hay un "yo" si no un "nosotros", nunca estas sola Raven, pero tu nos excluyes... siempre rara, siempre con misterios, por Dios para eso estamos, para eso se supone que somos un grupo, mas que un grupo, para eso se supone que somos amigos, pero tu no lo ves así, te necesitábamos halla afuera Raven, fuimos heridos, casi perdemos a Starfire en batalla…y tu?? Donde estabas?? Siento decirte esto pero si sigues así no tendré otra opción que pedirte que renuncies al equipo!-** esto ultimo que dijo, con un tono mas suave y con un dejo de arrepentimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había extralimitado y lo sabia. Los dos titanes restantes no hacían mas que mirarle con una cara de impresión y desaprobación por lo dicho, Raven que aun se encontraba sin hacer el mas mínimo sonido no aguanto mas, abrazo su libro con la mayor fuerza posible, agacho la mirada y por su rostro rodaron unas calidas lagrimas que se fundieron con unas gotas de su sangre, -**yo…yo…lo siento…yo me equivoque…acepto la renuncia-** decía la chica oscura, su tono era diferente, triste, transmitía dolor, parecía que con cada palabra se le habría una herida nueva, Robin al ver que se había equivocado y al observar el estado de su amiga introdujo su mano en el interior de su capucha, quería acariciar su rostro en forma de disculpa, pero al hacer el mas mínimo contacto sintió un liquido frío, lo primero que pensó fue que era por la lluvia, pero para asegurarse saco su mano para verla **- Raven-** dijo el líder del grupo con un tono de preocupación apenas audible al ver su mano manchada con un liquido carmesí.

Raven al percatarse de tal acción retrocedió un poco, quería salir de ahí, pero ya no tenia mas fuerzas y con las pocas que le quedaban apenas logro decir cortadamente **–Perdón, pe…pero yo…también…lo…los necesita…-**pero no pudo culminar sus palabras, el dolor, la angustia y el cansancio pudieron mas que ella, y cayo profundamente en un desmayo. Robin que se caracteriza por sus reflejos, logro tomarla antes de que tocara el suelo, se sentía algo culpable por las palabras dichas anteriormente, no sabia el estado de su compañera, lo primero que hizo al tenerla en sus brazos fue sacarle la capucha y abrirle la capa, su expresión cambio a una de total angustia al verla en tal estado, tenia heridas por doquier, se veía muy mal. Tomo el libro que ella cargaba en sus brazos y lo arrojo lejos, en eso momento no tenía ni la más mínima importancia. … -Cy por favor, tenemos que llevarla rápido a la enfermería- decía al ver a Chico bestia y a cyborg a su alrededor con una expresión de total preocupación y perplejidad. Cyborg reacciono lo más rápido que pudo. Tomo a raven y se dirigió a la enfermería, estaba muy asustado, no podía creer el estado de su "hermanita" y menos creía la acción que había tenido momentos antes, debí haber confiado en ella, debí controlar a robin ya quizás ya sea demasiado tarde pensaba.

Star, que a todas estas se encontraba descansando en su habitación Salio al escuchar el secándolo, se preocupo al entrar en la sala principal y no ver a nadie, estaba segura de que hace poco había escuchado ruidos, -_**quizás estén dormidos-**_pensó, no sería raro ya que apenas iban a hacer las 5 de la mañana, se dirigió hasta la habitación de cada uno y nada, pensó en ir a la enfermería, quizás ahí se encontraban sus amigos, bajo y en efecto, justo enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería se encontraban dos de sus amigos , Robin y Chico Bestia, **-Amigos, que hacen acá?? No deberían estar durmiendo?? **Pregunta Star algo confundida pero no recibió respuesta, sino preguntase **-Star? Que haces aquí?? Deberías estar descansando, aun no estas bien** – decía el líder regañando calmadamente a su compañera de equipo**, - Es que oí ruidos y quise saber de que se trataban**- respondía la extraterrestre, quien al ver a sus amigos volvió a preguntar **–Que les ocurre amigos?? Que hacen acá??** El chico bestia volteo a mirarla-** Es Raven**- respondió con un tono muy bajo, apenas audible **– Que?? Nuestra amiga Raven volvió? Que alegría y donde esta??** La chica al no obtener respuesta y ver las expresiones de preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos, saco cuentas y se acerco a la puerta de la enfermería, **-no puede ser, que ocurrió??** Preguntaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero lo único que recibió por repuesta fue un **–No sabemos-** por arte de Chico Bestia. Robin hizo sus manos dos puños y con fuerza golpeo la pared, **- Debí suponerlo, si Raven se pierde de esa manera es por algo grave, pero mi soberbia no me dejo analizarlo, y lo único que hice fue agredirla mas –** se culpaba el chico maravilla con un tono estricto **-No viejo, todos nos equivocamos, incluyendo a Raven, debimos actuar mas como un equipo, debimos confiar mas los unos en los otros- **decía Chico Bestia buscando consolarlo, Star que estaba algo confundido por lo que decían sus compañeros, lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarle un abrazo a su líder amigo. Pasaron unos minutos, luego una o dos horas hasta que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dejo salir a un muy serio Cyborg.

**Cyborg que ocurrió?? Como esta Raven??-** pregunta desesperado el joven petirrojo

**Ella esta…**


	6. El Rey Cuervo!

**-****Ella aun esta grave, logre curarle la mayor parte de sus heridas, pero… lo único que nos queda es esperar- **decía Cyborg mientras se sentaba en uno de los silones.**-Tranquilos es Raven, seguramente usara sus poderes para curarse-** decía Star dando ánimos, **Star tiene razón viej...** intento apoyar Chico bestia pero fue interrumpido por el Robot**, -no estoy muy seguro de eso chicos, hay algo muy extraño con raven, Normalmente cuando le suceden este tipo de cosas, ella entra en un estado de transe para autosanarse pero en esta ocasión es diferente, esta tan vulnerable como cualquier humano-** decía Cyborg muy serio. -**Por eso fue que entro por la puerta principal, normalmente se teletransportaría directamente a su habitación, algo sucede con sus poderes, y lo averiguaremos, pero por ahora será mejor que vallan a dormir, ya amaneció y aun no hemos descansado, yo iré a revisar unos datos en la computadora y me quedare con Raven por cualquier cosa-** decía el líder del grupo, -**Seguro??-** Preguntaba Cyborg mientras bostezaba, -**si, seguro, yo descanso n el sofá de la enfermería, alguien tiene que estar pendiente de Raven- **esto lo decía mientras se dirigía a la sala principal. –**OK-** respondieron todos los titanes menos robin mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Robin entraba en la sala principal, el resto de los titanes ya se habían ido a dormir, arreglo algunos de los datos en la computadora central y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la enfermería, pero mientras iba de camino se topo con un libro y recordó que ese fue el libro que le saco a raven cuando se desmayo, -_**que libro será este?? Parece muy importante??-**_ Se preguntaba mientras se agachaba y tomaba el libro que yacía en el piso. _"La bajada del Rey cuervo_" leía el titulo, -**que extraño, bueno esto pertenece a Raven, mejor será que se lo lleve- **se decía a si mismo Robin mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia la enfermería. Al llegar chequeo rápidamente a Raven, todo seguía igual, le daba mucha tristeza verla así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil, le dio una rápida caricia a su cabello violeta y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a unos metros de ella, observo el libro que acababa de recoger, lo tomo y lo abrió, lo primero que consiguió fue una hoja suelta, era una especie de poema, parecía muy antiguo, lo tomo y se dispuso a leerlo:

"**La cuervo, Reina de la paz y de la calma, diosa de la oscuridad y del mal, proveniente de una mujer pura y un demonio hecho de maldad y odio, una muchacha llena de emociones reprimidas y palabras inexpresadas. Llego a la tierra en busca de apoyo y lo encontró en 4 jóvenes, quienes se convirtieron en sus guardianes, lucho contra su padre demostrando la falsedad de su destino y la vil mentira que había sido la supuesta profecía dictada el día de su nacimiento. Logro seguir adelante, aun junto a sus guardianes, sus Ángeles guardianes, pero sin esperar lo que se le avecinaba, El más vil y ruin de los demonios existentes en todas las dimensiones conocidas hasta el momento se dirigía hacia la tierra, solo por ella y solo para ella. Este ser hecho de oscuridad, maldad y odio hizo nacer en la hechicera un miedo indescriptible que provoco la expulsión de todo su poder, un poder nunca antes visto, era una mezcla del bien y del mal, de la calma y del miedo, de la luz y de la oscuridad, provocados por el miedo, la desesperación y la confusión de la chica. Este poder infinito podría llevar a la muerte y a la destrucción, como también al amor y a la paz…pero como??" **

Luego de leer esas cortas líneas el líder sintió algo extraño, era como un presentimiento, tenia que seguir leyendo, pero el cansancio no lo dejo, y a los minutos cayo rendido en un profundo sueño.

Eran ya las 3 de la tarde, todos los titanes seguían dormidos a excepción del Líder, quien se acababa de despertar, lo primero que hizo fue chequear a su amiga, al parecer estaba mejorando, ya casi no tenia fiebre, se encontraba mas estable, así que ya mas tranquilo el líder fue a darse un baño y luego a la cocina a servirse una taza de café y recoger el diario, lo tomo y volvió a la enfermería, no quería dejar sola a Raven, tenia miedo de hacerlo y que le ocurriera algo, aun sentía un poco de culpa por lo que le había dicho y esa era la mejor forma de disculparse, al llegar se sentó en el mismo sofá de antes e intento leer el diario, pero no lo logro, seguía pensando en aquel libro, quizás no estaba bien leerlo pues no era de el, pero la curiosidad lo domino, tomo el libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo; el solo leía las partes interesantes, lo demás simplemente lo ojeaba y se daba una idea. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde aquella batalla, Raven estaba mucho mejor, sus heridas se estaban sanando y ya no tenia fiebre, pero aun no despertaba y nadie sabia por que, por otra parte los titanes hacían lo de costumbre, hasta los momentos no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal. El que si actuaba algo extraño era su líder, no soltaba aquel extraño libro, solo lo dejaba de leer para hacer algo estrictamente necesario, incluso había dejado de lado la investigación de Slade, era algo que ni el podía controlar, pero ya casi lo terminaba, iba por la parte mas interesante…– **La batalla estaba muy reñida, la cuervo y sus guardianes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo ocurrió, un miedo terrible comenzó a invadir a la cuervo,**_** era un miedo incontrolable, la dominaba por completo y por desgracia, en su desesperación ella**_…" pero cuando volteo la pagina para seguir leyendo se dio cuenta de que el libro no estaba terminado, parecía que le habían arrancado las ultimas paginas, - **ella que???-** Se preguntaba algo histérico el líder del grupo, pero se resigno, tomo el libro, lo cerro y lo puso en una mesita, se recostó en el sofá, libero un suspiro, y comenzó a recordar lo que había leído, el libro narraba una historia, la historia de una chica, conocida como la cuervo, hija de un demonio y una humana, esta chica no podía expresar sus emociones por que podía ser dominada por sus poderes y provocar mil destrucciones, tenia como destino una falsa profecía en la cual pensaba que junto a su padre aniquilaría el mundo, pero no fue así, ella lucho junto a sus amigos humanos para evitar ese destino, y lo logro, pero a esta chica se le avecinaba algo peor, ahora su rival seria el demonio mas temible conocido hasta ahora, un demonio que no quería derrotarla, sino poseerla como mujer y utilizar sus poderes para dominar todo lo conocido, pero ella no se dejaría, y junto a sus guardianes, intentarían aniquilarlo, pero este demonio era muy fuerte, y tenia un poder especial que era provocar el miedo en las personas, este miedo era la debilidad principal de la cuervo la dominaba por completo y la sacaba de su ser, provocando su ira, desesperación y luego nada, el libro acababa, al parecer el demonio cuervo ganaría…o _no?...que ocurrirá con la cuervo, quien le habrá arrancado las ultimas paginas al libro?? Por que?? Que tenia que ver este libro con Raven??, al principio era muy parecido a ella, parecía que estuviesen narrando su vida, pero… y el final?? Eso ocurriría??- _todos estos pensamientos surcaban la cabeza del chico, pero de repente fue interrumpido por una débil quejido

**Raven!!** Decía mientras se dirigía a la camilla de la enfermería, de donde provenía el quejido**, Raven, como estas?? Como te sientes??** Preguntaba el líder titán muy emocionado al ver que la chica tenia los ojos abiertos, Pero ella no le contesto, se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos y comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas…**que ocurrió??-** preguntaba la chica en un tono apenas audible, un tono que expresaba confusión y dolor a la vez... **no recuerdas??...Llegaste acá, a la torre, comenzamos a discutir, y te desmayaste, estabas heridas, eso es lo único que se,…**decía el líder mientras chequeaba el estado de su amiga…al oír eso la expresión de Raven cambio, comenzó a recordar todo, la discusión con sus amigos, Slade, el libro, todo…**- El libro, donde esta el libro? Y que paso con Slade?- **le preguntaba la chica a Robin mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama pero fue detenida por su líder, **-A donde crees que vas?? Aun no estas del todo bien, yo tengo el libro y Slade, bueno, al final no era Slade si no otro de sus robots…pero, ya va…como sabias que estábamos luchando contra el??** - preguntaba Robin mientras la ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente y buscaba el libro que tanto anhelaba la hechicera. **-Toma, ahora dime, como sabias lo de Slade?? **Volvía a preguntar mientras le daba el libro y la observaba directamente a los ojos, -**gracias… yo se que ustedes no lucharon contra slade, yo si lo hice!! Luche contra el en la biblioteca**- respondía la hechicera mientras abría el libro que había obtenido con tanto esfuerzo. **Como?? Tú luchabas contra Slade??...entonces…ya lo entendí, todo fue una trampa, el quería sacarnos del camino para enfrentarse a ti a solas… ese maldito-** decía mientras goleaba la orilla de la cama con su mano hecha puño**… fue mi culpa, lo siento…yo les tenia que haber dicho, pero es que tenia miedo de que…de que...robin tu tienes razón, lo mejor será que renuncie a ser una joven titán, yo soy diferente a ustedes, yo no deber**…pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por un repentino abrazo proveniente de su líder **…tu nada Raven, aquí quien se equivoco fui yo, no debí decirte esas cosas, no debí tratarte así si no sabia lo que te ocurría, de verdad lo siento, soy un tonto-** se culpaba el líder mientras la seguía abrazando y le corrían unas silenciosas lagrimas por sus mejillas Raven se había quedado sin habla, definitivamente no se lo esperaba, lo único que hizo fue aceptar el abrazo y devolverlo mas fuerte aun…a los minutos se separaron, Robin se levanto y con sus manos limpio las lagrimas que aun le quedaban…-**Raven trata de descansar un poco mas, yo iré a darle la buena noticia a los demás-**, esto lo decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta… **Robin -espera-**, lo detiene la chica tan solo con su voz, **el libro, tu lo leíste?? **Preguntaba mientras observaba detenidamente la carátula del libro que tenia en las manos…**mejor será que hablemos luego, por ahora descansa**-fue lo único que contesto el líder mientras seguía su camino hacia la puerta.

Pasaron los días, para ser exactos 4, todo había vuelto a ser como hace unos meses, reinaba la tranquilidad y la paz en la torre. Ese día casi todos hacían lo de siempre, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugando con su video juego, Star estaba muy concentrada haciendo el almuerzo, otro platillo especial de su planeta, Robin estaba entrenando y Raven, bueno, ella estaba pensando, hace poco había terminado de leer el libro, estaba muy preocupada, cada detalle era tal cual lo había vivido, era como si ella misma estuviese contando su vida, sus sentimientos y emociones también estaba plasmadas en aquellas paginas, era su vida… pero el final, el cuervo… ese era su final? Estaba asustada, aunque le habían arrancado las ultimas páginas ella se imaginaba el final, se quedo pensando y se decidió, no quería cometer el error de siempre así que se levanto y se fue al gimnasio a hablar Con su líder titán, ella sabia que el había leído el libro y no le podía ocultar nada, es mas no quería ocultarle nada, llego hasta el gimnasio** – Raven?? Deseas algo??** Pregunto el líder enseguida que la vio entrar **–si, Robin quisiera hablar contigo** - respondía la chica mientras se acercaba a el**, Claro!, esperaba este momento como no tienes idea, pero aquí no, mejor vamos a la azotea**- y así fue, a los minutos ya estaban los dos sentados en la orilla de la azotea conversando.

Rb**- Que fue lo que ocurrió Raven??**

Rv- **Yo…tenia que encontrar ese libro, sabía donde estaba así que fui a buscarlo**

Rb**- por que no nos dijiste?? Entre 5 hubiese sido mas fácil no??**

Rv- **si…pero… Robin, yo no quiero que les pase nada, y menos por mi culpa, no podría con eso, además, no quiero ser una molestia en sus vidas. Yo pensaba que podía solucionarlo sola.**

Rb- **Raven, no puedes pensar así, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte, para eso somos tus amigos, nunca serás una molestia para nosotros, por lo menos no para mi.**

Rv- **gracias, no sabes cuanto me ayudan esas palabras**-

Rb- -Robin se quedo pensando un momento-**Raven ese libro??**

Rv- **Lo leíste verdad**

Rb-…

Rv- **lo supuse, ese no es un simple libro, es una profecía, mi profecía. Es mi verdadero destino.**

Rb- **esperaba una respuesta así, pero de todas formas me sorprende, no me habías dicho que la profecía era con tu padre, y ya lo derrotamos no?**

Rv- **si,** **pero todo fue una vil mentira, el robo el libro y creo esa profecía, así al no saber mi verdadero destino hubiese caído por el temor y me hubiese rendido a la falsa profecía, y así el se hubiese obtenido lo que quería de mi, y se hubiese apoderado del mundo, pero gracias a ustedes y en especial a ti no fue así.**

Rb- **Y va a pasar lo mismo cuando luchemos contra ese tal rey cuervo**

Rv-…

Rr- **estaremos aquí Raven, y lo venceremos así como vencimos a tu padre**

Rv- **Robin, esta profecía es real, no puedo luchar contra mi destino.**

Rb- **Raven ya te lo he dicho, y no me cansare de hacerlo, no existe un destino, tú decides tu destino.**

Rv-…

Rb**- además, si existiese un destino, y si ese libro fuese tu profecía, no esta completa, no sabes cual va a ser tu final** –al escuchar eso raven volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos-

Rv- **no se que pensar, yo ni siquiera tengo mis poderes, como luchare?.**

Rb**- piensa positivo Raven, lo de tus poderes se solucionara, y vas a ver que lo vamos a lograr, vamos a vencer y serás libre -**esto lo decía Robin mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa a su amiga oscura-

Rv-**gracias… gracias de verdad**- decía la hechicera mientras le respondía la sonrisa y posaba su mano sobre la del petirrojo, provocando en el un leve sonrojo.

Rb-**mejor será que vallamos a contarle a los chicos no?? Nada de secretos…prometido?? **Preguntaba el líder mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano a su amiga para que esta hiciera lo mismo

Rv- **perooo…** –se quedo pensando un momento-**prometido! **dijo mientras volteaba a verlo, tomaba su mano y se levantaba- _**vallamos**_**-** dijo en fin mientras caminaba junto a su compañero a la sala principal para hablar con el resto de sus amigos.

Ese mismo dia los pajaros del grupo hablaron con el resto de sus compañeros, a pesar de que se sorprendieron much y al igual que ellos tambien se preocuparon, pero trataron de tomarlo con calma para asi darle anims a su compañera Raven, Pasaron unos dias, no pasaba nada de lo normal hasta que en una nche en la que todas dormian y soñaban tranquilamente, Raven tenia otro sueño con aquel chico misteriosos de antes,


	7. El comienzo!

Había pasado ya un mes después de aquel desagradable hecho ocurrido en la biblioteca, ya todos los titanes sabían lo que ocurría, comprendían y trataban de ayudar a su amiga en lo que podían, Raven ya había recuperado sus poderes, había sido extraño, los recupero mientras dormía, tenia uno de sus extraños sueños nuevamente y al despertar se dio cuenta que todas las lámparas estaban rotas y que todo estaba hecho un desastre, había recuperado sus poderes, pero ahora eran aun mas poderosos.

Los titanes ya no estaban tan vagos como antes, ahora pasaban mucho tiempo entrenando, preparándose para esa batalla, batalla que desgraciadamente pudiera ser la última, Raven pasaba todo el tiempo meditando, aprendiendo a manejar esos nuevos poderes, bueno, eran prácticamente los mismos pero ahora eran aun mas intensos, además nunca se quitaba de encima el libro, siempre lo estaba leyendo, quería definir con mas detalle la batalla, no sabia con exactitud quien ganaría, pero por lo ultimo que decía el libro ella se imaginaba el final, y no le agradaba para nada, pero de igual forma ella saldría a batallar y a enfrentarse con todas sus fuerzas para salvar a su mundo, a su hogar y a sus amigos, su familia, ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo en esa batalla, todo, incluso la vida.

Esa noche todo parecía normal, cada titán estaba en su respectiva habitación durmiendo, Raven tenia un sueño muy extraño, estaba en el parque con todos sus amigos, pero ahora eran mas viejos, y cada uno tenia ya una familia formada, al parecer habían pasado unos cuantos años desde la actualidad. Chico Bestia ya era todo un hombre, bastante acuerpado por cierto, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba puesto un Jean algo suelto, con una franela verde y una chaqueta negra, cargaba a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 4 años de edad, era una niña bella, blanquita con los cachetes rosaditos, cargaba puesta 2 coletas de donde le caían dos mechones de rubio cabello, y unos grandes ojos verdes adornaban su rostro, a su lado se encontraba Terra, igual de linda, solo que mucho mas alta y acuerpada, llevaba puesta un pantalón negro algo pegado, y una blusa suelta rosado con blanco, el cabellos lo llevaba suelto, lo tenia muy largo, prácticamente le llegaba a la cintura, ella estaba haciéndole mimos a la niña que llevaba chico bestia, quien al parecer era su hija. Por otro lado estaba Starfire, ella también estaba muy linda y cambiada, cargaba puesto unos jeans sueltesiitos con una blusa larga color rosado, tenia su hermoso y largo cabello rojizo adornado con una gran cola de caballo, y en sus brazos se veía a una pequeña criatura, era un bebe de apenas unas semanas de nacido, al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre muy apuesto, era uno de los duques de Tamaran, era alto, fornido, medio morenito, con el cabello negro liso, un poco largo (no mucho) y con ojos azules (QUE GUAPO O.O)este se encontraba muy sonriente, llevaba en sus hombros a otro niño, parecido a el, pero con el cabello rojizo (que lindo n.n), era una familia muy linda… Luego se encontraba con Cyborg, quien como siempre, no llevaba ropa, estaba al lado de abeja, quien ahora era algo mas alta y gordita (no mucho ¬¬), tenia puesta una blusa sueltesita amarilla con una falda blanca tipo hindú, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias del mismo color de la blusa, ella llevaba de la mano a un niño de aproximadamente 5 años, este era trigueñito, acuerpado, y con el cabello lleno de rulitos, llevaba puesta una bermuda color beige, con una franela azul y unos zapatos de goma, los tres se veían muy felices. Luego venia Robin, pero a este no lo podía ver bien, su sueño fue interrumpido, todo se hacia borroso, de repente apareció en la azotea de la torre, pero todo se veía diferente, caía una lluvia torrencial, todo el cielo se veía nublado y de la nada salio un chico, el mismo del sueño de hace un mes, Raven se puso a la defensiva y se fue alejando poco a poco… **Espera, no te voy a hacer daño, soy yo! **Decía el chico acercándose a la joven…**- Que es lo que quieres?? **Preguntaba Raven retrocediendo de espaldas, pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la orilla y se iba resbalando pero rápidamente el chico la tomo de la cintura y evito la caída mientras…**Solo vine advertirte- **le decía**...-**Raven quien había quedado paralizada por el susto se separo un poco del chico. **A advertirme??-**preguntaba Raven**...Si Raven, Se acerca la hora, pronto todo lo que leíste en ese libro se hará realidad- **decía el chico mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar**…- pero como?? Cuando??...no puede ser-… **decía Raven mientras desesperada caminaba hacia a el, y lo volteaba de forma que quedaran frente a frente, El chico se agacho de manera de quedar al mismo nivel que Raven, su rostro ahora daba miedo**… Mañana, mañana El Rey de la oscuridad bajara hasta acá y solo por ti Raven, solo para ti!! **Gritaba mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros. Raven intento safarse pero antes de lograrlo ya estaba en la cama de su habitación, agitada, sudando frió y con rasguños alrededor del cuerpo.

Raven se levanto rápidamente de la cama, estaba muy agitada, salio corriendo hasta la habitación de Robin, no sabia porque fue ahí, fue algo casi inconsciente, quizás era a quien le tenía más confianza, llego comenzó a tocar la puerta fuertemente, estaba desesperada, necesitaba hablar con el urgente…-**Quien puede ser a las 4 de la mañana??** Preguntaba líder del grupo, su tono mas que pregunta sonaba a bostezo pero la hechicera de igual forma entendió…-**Robin, soy yo, necesito hablar contigo…por favor ábreme-, **su tono de voz expresaba mucha preocupación, Robin al saber de quien se trataba, y al escuchar el tono en el que le hablaba, se levanto sin dudarlo ni un segundo y fue a abrirle a su compañera cuervo, -**que paso Raven??-** Preguntaba el chico angustiado, Raven apenas le abrió la puerta le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue correspondido con aun mas fuerza, -**Tuve un sueño Robin, un…**!! Pero no pudo terminar de contar, estaba muy agitada…**que paso??,** vamos cuéntame le decía tiernamente mientras la guiaba hacia un mueble que este tenia en su habitación, Vamos siéntate y cuéntame le decía el chico mientras se sentaba y la miraba muy tiernamente… Raven hizo lo que le pidió su compañero y se sentó a su lado, se calmo un poco y le comenzó a contar todo lo que había ocurrido en su sueño. Al terminar Robin había quedado muy sorprendido, no tenia palabras para consolar a la chica, no sabia que decir, el también estaba muy asustado lo único que pudo decirle fue que se fuera a bañar y a descansar un rato, que esa mañana hablarían con el resto de sus compañeros. Y así fue, a las 8 de la mañana ya todos los titanes estaban advertidos y preparados para lo peor, ahora solo tenían que esperar que el momento de la acción llegara.

Ese día había sido muy intenso, los titanes estaban más preparados que nunca para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, Raven se encontraba en la azotea, estaba muy preocupada, además se sentía culpable, Robin no se separaba de la computadora central, Cyborg acomodaba todos los implementos que se pudieran utilizar, Auto T, Nave T etc. y Star estaba sentada con chico bestia viendo el canal de las noticias, en eso se la pasaron toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, eran aproximadamente 8 de la noche, chico bestia no aguantaba ver el rostro de preocupación de todos sus amigos así que tomo una decisión,** -Chicos, vengan! **Al escuchar al chico verde todos los titanes corrieron hacia a el.** Que paso?? Conseguiste algo??- **Preguntaba Robin desesperado, **que?? ah no, para- **decía calmado Chico Bestia, **que?? Entonces porque nos llamabas, nos estas haciendo perder tiempo!- **decía Cyborg algo enojado – **de eso mismo se trata**- decía chico bestia a todos sus amigos**, -que quieres decir? Explícate**- le preguntaba Starfire **–no se han dado cuenta de que la batalla que tendremos mañana podría ser la ultima de nuestras vidas?? Que quizás Este sea el ultimo día que convivamos juntos todos nosotros como la familia que somos??** Esto lo decía con un tono de voz bajo, que expresaba mucha tristeza, mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Los titanes al escuchar lo que decía su amigo verde bajaron la mirada y decidieron tomar asiento:

St**: no lo había pensado así –decía con un tono de voz muy bajo**

Rb:…-

Cy:**Chicos…**

Raven:…

Cb: **Los quiero mucho chicos, son los mejores amigos que he tenido, no se que hubiese hecho sin ustedes.**

St**: Yo también los quiero demasiado, ustedes me dieron un hogar, una familia cuando yo me sentía mas sola que nunca, fueron las primeras personas que me mostraron amor en este mundo, nunca los voy a olvidar, lo juro-** al terminar de hablar le comenzaron a salir unas lagrimas, chico bestia quien estaba a su lado le dio un gran abrazo para calmarla.

Cy: **es cierto chicos, ustedes son ese tipo de personas que entran en un corazón, para nunca mas salir, esto nunca se los había dicho, pero ustedes son quienes le están dando un sentido a mi vida, me hicieron sentir parte de una familia a pesar de que ni siquiera soy un humano de verdad, si no un simple robot. Los quiero mucho, no se imaginan cuanto.**

Rb: **En primer lugar Cyborg, tú no eres un simple robot, eres el ser humano con los sentimientos más hermosos que jamás he conocido, **(esto lo decía mientras observaba directamente a Cyborg y este simplemente bajaba la mirada y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa).** Chicos, para mí también son muy especiales, gracias a ustedes descubrí que la vida es muy hermosa y que siempre va más allá de lo que ves, también aprendí la diferencia entre un compañero y un amigo. Los quiero muchos chicos-** trato de fingir pero no pudo, y al igual que a sus amigos, el rostro de Robin se comenzó a llenar de calidas lágrimas-

Rv**: No se que decir, ustedes saben que los quiero, los amo!, ustedes se han comportado maravillosos conmigo, me han tratado como una amiga, como parte de su familia, me han hecho sentir especial, a pesar de que no lo soy, a pesar de que soy una demonio encargada de su destrucción, aunque yo no lo quiera, yo soy la culpable de lo que ocurrirá mañana, de lo que ocurrió con trigon, yo no merezco ser su amiga, siempre los trato con indiferencia, y nunca les expreso lo que realmente siento, nada de esto pasaría si no fuera por mi, lo siento chicos, lo siento, yo simplemente soy una carga, una molestia**.- A raven le comenzaban a brotar lagrimas, era un llanto muy sentido, los titanes nunca la habían visto en ese estado, habían quedado en shock, pero no tardaron en reaccionar y fueron inmediatamente hasta donde su amiga para consolarla con una fuerte a brazo.

-Todos los titanes de pie, abrazados-

Cb: **jamás fuiste ni serás una carga Raven**

Cy: **siempre demostraste tus sentimiento a tu manera, aunque nunca te diste cuenta tocaste el corazón de cada uno de nosotros**

St: **eres mi mejor amiga, eres un ser muy especial, te quiero mucho Raven, vas a ver como venceremos todos juntos como siempre.**

Rb: **somos una familia, con sus diferencias como todas, pero ya veras que vamos a salir adelante.**

Rv: **Los quiero chicos!!**

Todos**: nosotros también, jajajaa**

Pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, esta tierna escena fue interrumpida por una titilante luz roja y un ruido insoportable, todos los titanes se quedaron helados, poco a poco se fueron separando, Robin fue el primero en ir a la computadora central, seguido de el resto de los titanes:

Ch**: que?? Pero si aun no son las 12, apenas son las 10!**

Rb: **Al parecer es Slade y sus robots, están en el puerto.**

Cy: **Chicos están listos??**

Todos: **Si! Estamos listos!**

Rb: **Entonces no queda mas nada que hacer, la batalla va a comenzar.**

Rv:** Es hora**

Cb: **Ganaremos!**

Rb: **Titanes en marcha!!**


	8. Reencuentro

Todos los titanes habían llegado a tan solo segundos de haber sonado la alarma, la imagen era tan desagradable como se la habían imaginado, se podía ver a miles de robots, todos esperando atacar, pero los titanes no decaerían se enfrentarían a ellos y los derrotarían.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo, habían logrado derrotar a todos los robots de Slade, mientras que este solo observaba desde la cima de uno de los barcos mas cercanos que ahí se encontraban, hasta que…- **Slade, Ahora solo faltas tu! **Decía Robin totalmente decidido… **jajaja** **muy bien amigos…veo que los subestimo como siempre….están mucho mas fuertes de lo que me esperaba, hasta podría decir que estoy...como se dice ummm ¿vencido?... pero no, esto ahora es que comienza…VAMOS SAAAL!! Jajaja (risa malvada)…**.al terminar de decir esto la tierra comenzó a temblar, los titanes se asustaron y retrocedieron un poco, no sabían que pasaba hasta que lo pudieron ver, en el mar, cerca del barco donde estaba Slade, comenzaba a surgir un gran ser, era un ser enorme, parecía de baba, pero gris… los titanes quedaron en estado de shock, definitivamente no se lo esperaban…pero como los héroes que son, no se acobardaron y reiniciaron la lucha.

El nuevo contrincante era muy poderoso, por mas golpes que le daban, parecía que este ni se movía, ya había pasado un rato de la pelea, y los titanes ya estaba agotados, pero seguían luchando, al parecer el monstruo también estaba agotado, pero igual les iba ganando, en una de esas ya los titanes no podían mas, Star estaba desmayada y robin la auxiliaba, Cyborg se había quedado solo con un 25 de su energía, además había perdido su brazo izquierdo, Chico bestia se encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo baboso de este extraño ser y Raven estaba súper agotada, pero aun trataba de luchar en su contra… en un intento Raven le tiro con sus poderes una montaña de escombros de un edificio que se acababa de derrumbar debido a la batalla, estos escombros cubrieron al monstruo por completo, Raven pensó que lo había derrotado, chico bestia había salido disparado del cuerpo del monstruo, estaba bien, solo algo lastimado, todos los titanes, incluyendo a Star que acaba de despertar y a Cyborg que acaba de conseguir su brazo tomaron un suspiro y mostraron una leve sonrisa, al parecer habían vencido, pero se equivocaron.

Todos los escombros que yacían sobre el Monstruo comenzaron a temblar, y se escucho y sonido aterrador, el monstruo comenzó a resurgir, pero mas fuerte que antes, en unos movimientos el monstruos comenzó a lanzar todos los escombros que tenían alrededor de su cuerpo (los que le había lanzado Raven) todos los titanes se lograron apartar menos Raven que estaba paralizada…en unos segundos todos los titanes miraban aterrorizados como uno de los escombro volaba directamente hacia Raven, y esta no hacia nada por protegerse, **RAVEEEEENNN!!** Gritaba el resto de los titanes mientras el bulto de escombro se acercaba más y mas a Raven y esta solo cerraba los ojos a esperar el golpe, pero este nunca llego.

A menos de un metro los escombros fueron detenido, Raven aun no se movía, esperaba el impacto, pero al ver que no llegaban decidió abrir los ojos para averiguar por que, y quedo impresionada por lo que vio, a su lado estaba nada mas y nada menos que Terra formando una pared de roca que detuvo los escombros, que pronto cayeron al piso, todos los titanes estaban impresionados, sobre todo chico bestia y Raven, nadie mencionaba palabra alguna, hasta que…**que?? Se piensan quedar ahí parados??? Creo que tenemos un monstruo con el cual acabar no??** Decía Terra**… Terra tiene razón…vamos titanes!!!** Afirmaba Robin, **si vamos!! **los seguían Cyborg y Star Fire, Chico bestia dejo salir una gran sonrisa mientras seguía a sus amigos, en cambio Raven solo observo a Terra extrañada y desconfiadamente para luego seguir a sus amigos e ir a luchar ellos, terra lo pensó un momento, pero luego la siguió.

Todos los titanes comenzaron a luchar hasta que por fin lograron derrotar al monstruo. Estaban agotados, furicos, al terminar, instantáneamente voltearon hacia donde estaba Slade, quien se encontraba todavía en la cima de aquel barco, su rostro había cambiado, ahora se mostraba algo preocupado -**Esto si que no me lo esperaba, de verdad que han mejorado mis queridos titanes, un aplauso para ustedes **(aplaude)** y de paso obtuvieron la ayuda de mi ex aprendiz, su traidora favorita **(los titanes sobre todo Terra lo miraban con odio y rencor)** pude haber perdido, pero no me llevare la derrota yo solo **(mira a Raven)** que no han visto la hora?? Jajaja ya pasan de las 12… ya vienen por ti mi querida niña** (Raven comenzó a sudar frió, todos los titanes se comenzaron a preocupar, todos menos Terra quien estaba confundida)** pronto todo se acabara!!! jajaja…** esto ultimo lo dijo mientras detonaba una de sus bombas, esto lleno todo de humo, los titanes comenzaron a buscar a Slade por todos lados, era obvio que intentaba huir, Robin fue quien lo hallo en la parte interna del barco donde se encontraba, iba intentar huir por mar pero no lo lograría, pronto comenzó la batalla cara a cara, Slade vs Robin, cualquiera podría ganar, ya tenían unos minutos peleando, iban muy parejos y estaban muy agotados, los titanes que se encontraban en el muelle estaban preocupados, no podían ayudar a su líder por petición del mismo robin, así que solo se dispusieron a esperar.

De un momento a otro el cielo comenzó a nublarse, de pronto se inicio una lluvia torrencial, nunca habían visto una lluvia así, el aguar era muy fría, las gotas gruesas, parecía un diluvio, la luna que se encontraba blanca en su totalidad comenzó a oscurecerse poco a poco, como si fuese un eclipse lunar, la tierra comenzó a temblar, el mar se agito y las olas comenzaron a chocar con el barco en el que luchaban robin y slade ferozmente, de repente, a lo lejos se podía observar una ola, una ola enorme, tanto así que chocaría con el barco, el muelle y junto con ellos, con gran parte de la ciudad, el primero en reaccionar fue Chico Bestia, quien se transformó en terodáctilo, tomo a cyborg (quien estaba mas cerca de el) y voló lo mas alto que pudo, **ROBINN!!** Grito Star, quien se dio cuenta del peligro por el que pasaba su amigo, **tranquila Star, toma a terra **(quien no podía luchar porque su base de poder es la tierra y esta estaba muy inestable) **y ve hacia donde esta Chico Bestia, yo iré a sacar a Robin**, y así hicieron, Star tomo a Terra y fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos, mientras que Raven se dirigía al barco, cuando llego, todavía estaban peleando, se podía ver que Robin iba ganando, pero n había tempo para eso, **Vamos Robin, el barco se va a hundir** grito Raven mientras iba tras el, al oir la vos de su amiga Robin se distrajo un poco lo que ocasiono que Slade cuadrara una patada perfecta directamente a su rostros **ROBIN!!** Grito Raven, Este al escuchar el grito volteo justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada y devolverla con mas fuerza, lo que permitió que Slade cayera al piso, Robin estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando pero fue detenido por Raven, **tenemos que salir de acá, la ola ya casi impacta con el barco** le decía esta mientras le tomaba la mano _**perooo ya va, tengo que terminar con esto **_decía robin mientras observaba como Slade intentaba levantarse nuevamente__ estaba obsesionado, quería matarlo pero fue nuevamente detenido, de un momento a otro Raven se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo fuertemente, **ya termino**, decía Raven tiernamente mientras cubría a Robin con sus poderes, e intentaba salir de allí, **ESPERENSEEEEE MALDITOS!!!** Gritaba Slade, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la ola impacto contra el barco, llevándose consigo a Robin, Raven y Slade**….NOOOO!!!** gritaban el resto de los titanes mientras observaban como se hundía el barco, pensaban lo peor, pero sus rostros cambiaron al ver que del fondo del mar comenzaba a resurgir una bola de energía negra, que al llegar arriba tomo la forma de Raven, quien en sus brazos llevaba a un agotado e inconsciente Robin.

La ola ya había impactado con parte de la ciudad, casi todo estaba destruido, aun llovía, los titanes lograron refugiarse en una estructura, parecía un almacén, en una de las paredes, había una gran ventana, de la cual se podía observar perfectamente la luna, que al parecer aun seguía desapareciendo, los titanes estaban descansando, Cyborg se colocaba su brazo, Terra hablaba con Chico Bestia, Robin acababa de despertar y era cuidado por Starfire, y Raven veía la luna y pensaba, recordaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, era muy parecido a lo que le contaba aquel libro, eso la desanimaba, le arrancaba las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermano Cyborg:

Cy: **y ahora?? Que es lo que vamos a hacer??** – preguntaba

Rb: **eso mismo quisiera saber, siento que esto aun no termina**

St: **entonces??**

CB: **que haremos??**

Rv: **esperar**

T: (quien no entendía nada**) disculpen chicos, me podrían decir que es lo que curre???**

CB**: es que hoy es la fecha en la cual se cumple una de las profecías dictadas para Raven**

T: (se quedo observando a Raven un momento) **que ocurre con esa profecía**

ST: **es un cuento muy largo, solo te diré que te prepares para luchar amiga**

Rb**: lo que me recuerda, como haz llegado acá??**

T: **buee es una larga historia tambien**

Rb: ** cuéntanos**

T: **seré breve, bueno recuerdan aquel día que Slade me transformó en piedra**

CB**: no nos hagas recordar eso**

T: **bueno desde ese día yo no supe nada, era como si estuviese dormida, un día de repente fui despetrificada, no me explicaba por que, estaba muy confundida, no recordaba muy bien mi pasado, como pude logre salir a las superficie, unos ancianos de la ciudad se ocuparon de mi, me alimentaron, me cuidaron y me buscaron un colegio para que estudiara, poco a poco fui recordando todo, y aquí estoy.**

**Cy: De seguro fue Raven quien te despetrifico, recuerdan cuando lo de trigon, ella despetrifico toda la ciudad, quizás sin querer también despetrificó a terra.**

CB: **siii, entonces si eras tu la estudiante que vi la otra vez**

T: **si, era yo, no te dije, por que aun no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarían. Lo siento mucho chicos de verdad, me di cuenta de mi error, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

Cy: **no importa, lo bueno es que te diste cuenta, y ahora estas aquí con nosotros**

CB: **Cyborg tiene razón, además al final fuiste tu quien nos ayudo a nosotros, y dos veces, si no fuera por ti, quizás ahorita no estuviésemos aquí.**

St: **Siii amiga, gracias**

Rb: **Gracias Terra y bienvenida nuevamente al equipo**

Todos menos Raven**: BIENVENIDA**

Todos los titanes voltearon a ver a Raven esperando que también lee diera la bienvenida a Terra, Raven estaba muy seria, de repente subió la mirada y vio directamente a Terra, le dio una sonrisa que nadie se esperaba y le dijo- **Gracias por lo de hoy Terra, bienvenida al equipo**- luego de eso todos los titanes comenzaron a reírse, pero de un momento a otro todo se quedo en silencio, la lluvia dejo de caer, el mar quedo en calma, no había ni un sonido en toda la ciudad, los titanes se habían quedado paralizados, subieron la mirada al cielo, este no estaba azul si no gris y la luna se termino de pintar de negro.


	9. El beso de la muerte!

9no Capitulo

**9no Capitulo**

**El beso de la muerte!**

El silencio reinaba en el aire, no se escuchaba ni el respiro de los titanes, sin previo aviso Raven se levanta de donde estaba sentada, automáticamente todos los titanes la imitan, la miraban extrañados, ella no dejaba de observar la luna, comenzó caminar hacia la salida, los titanes la seguían asustados, ella estaba como en una especie de transe, de repente se escucho un grito, un grito aterrador, el mas horrible que creían haber oído, todos los titanes se taparon los oídos, todos menos raven, quien seguía sin dejar de observar la luna negra. El dolor en los oídos y en la cabeza de los titanes era aterrador, no se podían ni mover, como pudo, Chico bestia se acerco hasta Raven y le puso una mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que Raven por fin parpadeara y dejara de observar la luna, justo en ese momento todo se quedo nuevamente en silencio

**Que fue eso??-** pregunta Robin

**Ya ****llego** - responde Raven en un tono mas serio de lo habitual

**Que quieres de…**pero Robin no pudo terminar la frase ya que de un momento a otro la tierra comenzó a temblar, primero levemente, luego aumento la intensidad, los titanes intentaron escapar pero de la nada salieron miles de cuervos impidiendo su huida, a los minutos la tierra se calmo, al abrir los ojos y observar su alrededor los titanes se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados de cuervos, unos cuervos con una mirada penetrante que inspiraba terror, Los chicos no lo podían creer, parecían que estaban en medio de una película de terror, la peor de sus vidas.

Comenzaron a destellar unos rayos, pero estos eran rojos, rojo sangre, uno de ellos dejo una marca roja a su paso, Esta marca comenzó hacerse cada vez mas gruesa, como si se abriera, por ella comenzó a emerger un ser, un ser terrorífico, inspiraba odio, temor, angustia, tristeza, Ninguno de los titanes lo lograba detallar bien debido a la oscuridad de la noche, de repente un relámpago, muy intenso lo ilumino todo. Se podía ver a los titanes con una expresión de horror en sus rostros, a su alrededor miles, de cuervos, y al frente, bajando con total calma, un demonio, Era un ser de tamaño normal, con dos alas enormes de color negro, un rostros delicado, pálido, parecido al de Raven, Unos ojos de color gris, Un cabello largo, liso, de color negro, parecía que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era un ser corpulento, tenia una capucha negra parecida a la de Raven, mas no tenia la capa, si no un traje Negro y rojo ajustado que lo cubrían casi en su totalidad, y de atrás le colgaba una larga y negra cola que terminaba en forma de triangulo.

Los titanes no lo podían creer, tenían a su desgracia justo al frente, intentaron acercársele pero fueron alejados por un nuevo grito, aun mas intenso, pero este ruido no parecía molestarle a Raven, ella solo miraba al demonio directamente a sus ojos. El grito ceso, y los titanes atormentados lograron volver en si.

**-He venido a reclamar lo que desde un principio me pertenece, la doncella que ****traerá al mundo a mis hijos**- decía el Rey Cuervo con una voz fría, gruesa, tenebrosa y desafiante.

Todos los titanes se quedaron observando a Raven quien no decía ni una sola palabra.

**- No te llevaras ****a nadie de acá**- Decía Robin con una voz igualmente desafiante.

**- Y quien me lo ****impedirá??... ustedes??-** preguntaba el demonio mientras se reía

**- Si nosotros-** Decía Cyborg firmemente

**- No le ****harás nada a nuestra amiga-** Apoyaba Star

**- Antes ****tendrás que acabar con nosotros-** Decía Chico Bestia

**-Y te aseguro que no ****será nada fácil-** completaba Terra

**- jajaja, no me hagan ****reír, ustedes no son obstáculos en mi camino-** Decía con su misma voz fría mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ellos, todos los titanes se pusieron delante de Raven para protegerla pero de un momento a otro el Rey Cuervo desapareció frente a sus narices y apareció justo detrás, al lado de Raven, la tomo de la barbilla y acerco un poco su rostro, pero fue impactado por un rallo azul proveniente del brazo de Cyborg, este hizo que se alejara de Raven, quien parecía estar en shock. Segundos después, de lejos se ve volar una roca directamente a donde esta el demonio, y justo cuando va a chocar con el, este desaparece nuevamente y aparece unos metros atrás, Star aprovecha y corre hacia donde esta Raven quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, el resto de los titanes las radiaban para protegerlas, mientras tanto el rey cuervo no hacia movimiento alguno.

**-Rae, Rae, Vamos amiga, reacciona- **le rogaba Star, pero Raven no salía de su estado

- **Amiga!-** le grita Star, unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro y en su desespero le da una abrazo a su amiga, Raven inmediatamente se comienza a mover, se aleja de los brazos de Star para verla directamente a los ojos.

**Vamos Raven, Tenemos que luchar-** Le dice Star firmemente a Raven

**Vamos amiga-** responde Raven mientras se pone de pie

Todos los titanes toman sus posiciones, esperando la misma señal de siempre,

**Titanes al ataque!!**

Todos los titanes comienzan a correr dispuestos a luchar, pero justo en su camino, se interponen un grupo de cuervos, Chico Bestia se convierte en Dinosaurio y va directamente hacia los cuervos, con la intención de aplastarlos, pero cuando casi llega es detenido por la voz del Rey cuervo.

**Jajaja…Yo que tu no ****haría eso-** le dice con la misma voz fría

**A que te refieres-** pregunta Robin que estaba justo al lado de Chico Bestia

**Que no reconocen a los ciudadanos que ustedes mismos protegen??- **preguntaba el demonio con un aire burlón

**Quieres decir que ellos** **son**…Preguntaba Raven algo confundida pero fue interrumpida por el demonio

**Si, ellos son los habitantes de esta ciudad, yo necesitaba ayudantes y ellos eran perfectos peones-** Respondía fríamente el Cuervo.

**Maldito-** fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Cyborg

Todos los titanes se quedaron inmóviles, no querían dañar a nadie, hasta que Robin comenzó a avanzar nuevamente y con una de sus patadas logro acabar con unos de los cuervos, luego se quedo observando directamente los ojos del demonio, volteo hacia atrás y les dijo a sus compañeros**, Tenemos 2 opciones amigos, quedarnos acá y dejar que esto acabe, o luchar por nuestro mundo…yo ya tome mi opción … Vamos a luchar??**...instantáneamente todos los titanes salieron corriendo detrás de Robin, dispuestos a luchar.

Acababan con todos los cuervos que se le atravesaban, pero esta batalla parecía que no tenia fin, eran demasiados cuervos, El demonio cuervo aun permanecía inmóvil, observando el espectáculo desde lejos, paso un tiempo, ya los titanes habían acabado con un gran numero de aves, pero estas aun no se terminaban, de repente, en plena batalla todas los cuervos desaparecieron, los titanes extrañados voltearon a ver al demonio.

**Muy buena batalla…**(aplaude)**…veo que están dispuestos a luchar conmigo, pues, LUCHEMOS-** Dijo mientras aparecía justo en frente de los titanes, todos los titanes comenzaron a luchar con el, el demonio era muy resistente, pero parecía que si le podían ganar, Chico Bestia se transformaba en todo tipo de animales, Robin luchaba como nunca, Terra se destacaba como siempre, Cyborg estaba dispuesto a dar todo, Star transmitía un poder enorme y Raven luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ya llevaban horas luchando contra el demonio, estaban realmente agotados pero parecía estar dando efecto, Star y Chico Bestias ya no podían seguir luchando, mientras que el resto seguía en plena batalla, en una de esas Raven logra atrapar al demonio con sus poderes, Terra, Cyborg y Robin se ponen en frente de el, listos para dar el golpe final, justo antes de lograrlo son distraídos por una escandalosa risa de su adversario, los titanes quedan totalmente confundidos.

**Realmente ****creían que podían derrotarme?? Jajaja…esto no era más que una prueba**- Decía El rey cuervo mientras se soltaba de los poderes de Raven con mucha facilidad.

**Maldito!-** grito Robin mientras intento correr hacia a el, pero descubrió que no se podía mover, de repente fue lanzado lejos gracias a los poderes del Demonio, así hizo con todos los demás titanes, con todos menos con Raven, quien se quedo petrificada, el miedo la invadía, pensaba que ya no había salida, no soportaba ver a todos sus amigos, a sus guardianes derrotados, sin siquiera poder moverse, en medio de su desesperación comenzó a acercarse al demonio. Robin la miraba impactado, no podía creerlo, de repente comenzó a recordar el libro, hasta acá llegaba, de ahi en adelante nadie sabia lo que ocurriría, pero el se lo imaginaba, No lo podía creer, Raven se iba a dar por vencida??...se iba a entregar a el, imposible, Robin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz terrorífica.

**Por fin me deshi****ce de ustedes, ahora obtendré lo que me pertenece, A ti!! **(decía señalando a Raven) **tu, que eres la única mujer capaz de estar a mi lado, capaz de seguir con mi descendencia, Ven a mi, tendrás todo lo que quieras y necesites, Ya de nada te sirve estar acá, observa a tus supuestos guardianes, a tus débiles amigos, ellos no se merecen alguien como tu, ni siquiera te pudieron proteger…jajaja…vamos únete a mi….dominemos juntos…**Raven quien estaba a pocos centímetros de el se detuvo y en voz alta comenzó a decir

**Acepto reinar este y todos los mundos del universo** (mientras decía esto todos los titanes, quienes no se podían ni levantar del cansancio y del dolor comenzaron a llorar, no lo podían creer, Raven se había dado por vencida**) No puedo luchar contra a ti, y veo que mis débiles amigos tampoco pueden, solo me queda acabar con sus vidas y unirme a ti!**

Al terminar de decir esto Raven poso su mano en el rostro del demonio, mientras lo veía directamente a sus ojos grises. El demonio la tomo del cuello bruscamente y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto unos centímetros del suelo, luego este comenzó a volar unos cuantos metros del suelo… Los titanes quienes aun no podían creer lo que acaba de decir su compañera lograron ponerse de pie, todos se agruparon, en sus rostros se notaba la tristeza, les daba dolor lo que habían escuchado, pero les daba aun mas dolor ver la situación de su compañera.

El demonio cuervo ya estaba a unos cuantos metros del suelo, en su rostro se veía reflejada la gloria, aun sujetaba vilmente a Raven de su delicado cuello, Esta casi no podía respirar, estaba confundida, de repente con un movimiento brusco el Rey cuervo la acerco con el brazo con el que la tenia apresada, puso su rostro justo en frente del suyo y le susurro al oído **"eres mia"** luego de esto la fue acercando mas y mas hasta que sus labios se tocaron, y se unieron un largo beso, mientras que los titanes observaban tristemente, estaban decepcionados.

Por Favor dejen comentarios para continuarlo!

Majo!!


	10. La Traicion!

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

**El verdadero engaño**

Los titanes se quedaron petrificados ante aquel beso, no dejaban de observarlo, parecía eterno, de repente sus vistas fueron obstruidas por una luz, una luz escandilante que comenzó a cubrir a Raven. En ese momento Raven y el demonio se separaron, este se fue alejando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras que una brillante Raven se quedaba sola en medio del cielo, La luz comenzó a convertirse en un capullo alrededor de la aparente ex heroína, ya no había imagen de Raven, solo se veía un enorme ovalo de luz en el cielo. Los titanes estaban impactado ante la situación, no sabían que ocurría, por otro lado, El rey cuervo estaba muy calmado, incluso se veía feliz, parecía que esto era exactamente lo que quería, que todo lo tenia calculado. Después de algunos minutos, que parecieron eternos, la luz que envolvía a Raven, se fue convirtiendo en gris, y de ahí paso a negro, próximamente se escucho un grito, un grito espantoso que provenía del capullo, los titanes ni se movían, no sabían que hacer, no se querían rendir, pero entonces, _como harían?? Si era difícil enfrentarse al Rey cuervo, como se iban a enfrentar a e… y a Raven??_.

Se escucho una explosión proveniente del capullo, el cual hizo un movimiento extraño, como si se expandiera y se redujera, como que en su interior ocurriera una guerra, a los segundos otra explosión, pero esta fue distinta, Toda esa luz oscura comenzó a expandirse por toda la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su alcance y dejando ver en medio del cielo un ser diabólicamente espectacular, a Raven, pero ahora estaba cambiada, no cargaba su capa de siempre, cargaba un traje negro de tan solo dos piezas que cubrían lo mas esencial, estos dos se unían a través de unas cintas que rodeaban el bien formado abdomen de Raven, quien ahora cargaba un largo cabello que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, este era de color negro, con tan solo unos reflejos azul marino, además de su espalda brotaban dos enormes alas, una de ellas era blanca, hermosa, llena de vida, y la otra era negra, oscura, representaba la muerte. La mirada de Raven también se había transformado, ahora era segura, firme, y la piedra de su frente había cambiado a un color rojo sangre.

Los titanes se quedaron boquiabiertos, ahora si sabían que estaban derrotados, no lo podían creer, habían perdido a una amiga, a un miembro de su pequeña familia, además habían decepcionados a su ciudad, la cual ahora estaba en total destrucción, ya no se podían considerar héroes, en esos momentos los teen titans se habían dado por vencidos, cosas que nunca llegaron a pensar.

La nueva Raven voló hacia donde estaba su futuro "hombre" para besarlo de nuevo, estaba decidida a ser la nueva reina…

**Estoy lista para lo que me pidas-** le decía Raven al demonio

**Así**** que estas lista para mi? para vencer a este mundo y a todos los que queden en el universo?-** le preguntaba el cuervo a Raven mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de leer cualquier cosa que ocultara

**Estoy lista-** respondió Raven, parecía que no ocultaba nada.

**Solo hay un detalle**- decía el Rey cuervo.

**Cual seria mi Rey??-** preguntaba Raven picadamente  
**Si nos vamos a desplazar para destruir todo lo que nos rodea, tenemos que acabar primero con lo que queda acá-** dice mientras observa a los titanes, los cuales ni se movían, estaban derrotados, sin esperanzas.

**Quieres decir que…** decía Raven

**Para seguir con nuestros planes tendremos que terminar con ellos**- El rey completo la frase

**Comprendo…y me imagino ****que quieres que yo los destruya no??... **pregunta Raven

**En realidad los iba a acabar yo, pero esa idea me parece mucho mejor, para que así se den cuenta que el amor no existe…jajaja…el "amor" que ridículo, eso no existe, y se van a dar cuenta cuando su supuesta amiga los destruya, jajaja eso si les va a doler, ellos queriendo protegerte, y tu llevándolos ****a su destrucción, además, así me demostraras tu fidelidad.– **Le decía el Rey cuervo a Raven, quien lo acompañaba en su risa.

**Tienes razón, se verán muy ridículos siendo destruidos por mi** **jajaja** - Decía Raven burlonamente. (Los titanes escuchaban simplemente, Robin, abrazaba a Star quien no dejaba de llorar al igual que chico bestia, Terra no lo podía creer, y Cyborg estaba muy decepcionado, no creía lo que ocurría, estaba decepcionado de su hermanita)

**Entonces que esperas??-** pregunta el Rey cuervo

**Quisiera conversar con ellos antes- **responde Raven

**Pero…**intenta decirle el Rey cuervo pero es detenido por uno de los dedos de Raven que se posa en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio

**No te preocupes, solo quiero divertirme**- le decía Raven picadamente

El Rey cuervo cierra sus ojos y besa el dedo de Raven que tenia sobre sus labios, y luego ve como esta se dirige hacia donde estaban sus viejos amigos.

Los titanes ven atemorizados como Raven se acerca volando hacia ellos, y se detiene justo en frente.

**Así los quería ver****! Jajaja, si se observaran, son unas ratas atemorizadas, no saben siquiera a donde ir, ni que hacer…solo se dan por vencidos??-** decía Raven burlonamente

**Mira quien habla de por vencidos, si tu no te hubieses dado por vencida hace unos momentos, estarías acá con nosotros, luchando hasta el fin por aquellos que confían en nosotros**- respondía Robin desafiantemente

**Las cosas cambian, no siempre son como parecen-** Decía Raven mirando a Robin directamente a los ojos

**Nos engañaste, te burlaste de nosotros, después de que te dimos todo**- gritaba Star con lágrimas en sus ojos

**Vamos Raven rectifica, yo lo hice tarde, quizás para ti halla tiempo-**le decía Terra

**Nunca me co****mpares contigo, somos muy distintas, y nuestras situaciones son diferentes-** respondía Raven furiosa

**Son las mismas Raven, nos decepcionas,**** nos mentiste, siempre supe que no debíamos confiar en ti, que eras rara, pero supiste como manipularnos y engañarnos, y venos ahora…no te sientes mal??-** preguntaba Chico Bestia, estaba enfurecido, fuera de si

**No, porque habría de sentirme mal, jajaja por ustedes??-** respondió Raven vagamente

**Por favor Raven vuelve, yo se que esto es un acto****, tu no eres así, regresa, por favor hermana-** Suplicaba Cyborg, Raven se quedo petrificada al escuchar tales palabras, a los segundos volvió en si, y volvió a poner aquella sonrisa de satisfacción- se acerco poco a poco a Cyborg los titanes la observaban extrañados, se detuvo justo en frente de Cyborg, lo miro justo a sus ojos y le dio una cachetada, se escucho un grito ahogado de Star_, que le ocurría a Raven??_ Robin corrió a metros de donde ella estaba, la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras que chico bestia iba hacia donde estaba Cyborg, la mirada de Robin expresaba tristeza, dolor, y mas que todo odio, de eso Raven se dio cuenta, le dio escalofríos ver esa mirada.

**Jajaja, Vamos Robin que no te sabes divertir?? Que aburridos son definitivamente- **esto lo decía, mientras se acercaba a Robin, tal cual lo había echo hace segundos con Cyborg, **No entienden el sentido de una buena broma… **se acercaba mas y mas a Robin hasta que se interpuso

Star**- Raven aléjate de mi amigo Robin, déjanos en paz- **reclamaba Star**- Quítate estorbo!!** Grito Raven mientras que con sus poderes levantaba a Star por el aire y la mandaba a volar**, Star!!** Grito Robin mientras que ella caía del cielo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo fue atajada por Cyborg, Terra estaba histérica por lo ocurrido, se disponía a ir hacia Raven, pero fue detenida por Chico Bestia**… jajaja ilusos…que no tienes nada que decirme Robin??** Le pregunta Raven cuando estaba justo en frente de el… **Te odio maldita!… **dijo Robin mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos expresaban odio pero inmediatamente pasaron a incomprensión al ver que la mirada de Raven había cambiado a una de tristeza, de dolor…**Raven tu…**susurro el líder titán…**yo…yo los amo…**dijo Raven también en susurro mientras ponía sus dos manos en los hombros de Robin…**lo siento **dijo en un tono apenas audible, (ninguno de los demás titanes escuchaban esto)cerro los ojos y una lagrima que solo noto Robin rodó por su mejilla, mientras que Raven con un fuerte empujón manda a Robin al piso, cambia nuevamente su mirada, a una fría y calculadora, mientras prende vuelo nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba el Rey cuervo, **Listo **le decía Raven firmemente**… entonces termina con ellos**! le respondía el Rey Cuervo. Por otro lado los titanes Chico Bestia, Terra y Cyborg y Star, que acababa de despertar corrieron hacia donde estaba Robin tirado en el piso, **que ocurrió Robin?? **Preguntaba Cyborg preocupado**…Raven… Raven no… ella…** intentaba decir pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, mientras Raven, cumpliendo las ordenes del Rey cuervo voló hacia al cielo, dispuesta a acabar con los titanes…

Azarath mitrion zinthos

Azarath mitrion zinthos

Azarath mitrion zinthos

Dos enormes bolas de energía se formaron sobre la cabeza de Raven, El Rey cuervo observaba ansioso lo que ocurría, mientras que los jóvenes titanes se asustaron al ver que una de esas bolas iba hacia ellos


	11. La muerte de Raven!

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

**La muerte de Raven!**

Todos los titanes cerraron los ojos esperando el y al ver que no llegaba decidieron abrirlos, todos estaban bien, pero se asombraron al notar que estaban atrapados en unos de los campos de fuerza de Raven**, que demonios ocurre??** Pregunto Cyborg **- creo que Raven nos acaba de engañar-** responde Robin, **hellooooo, noooo?? En serio?? Si no me dices no me dio cuenta??** Decía Chico bestia sarcásticamente, **no me refiero a eso chico Bestia, antes de que me empujara, lo vi en su mirada, ella aun esta con nosotros todo es una trampa-** respondía Robin, a lo que chico bestia, como raro se quedo callado **Amigo Robin, entonces quieres decir que Raven solo ha cambiado para engañar al monstruo??...**pregunta Star inocentemente,** eso creo, que idiotas somos, antes de que se fuera, ella me lo dijo, me dijo que nos amaba…**dijo Robin arrepentido_**, Raven-**_ suspiro Terra.. **RAVEN!** Grita Cyborg mientras trata de romper el campo que los rodeaba, afuera del campo la 2da bola de energía, aun estaba sobre Raven, El rey cuervo la miraba extrañado.

**Por que no terminas de derrotar a esos ridículos titanes??-** preguntaba el Rey Cuervo confundido

**Por que nunca estuvo en mis planes…**- respondió Raven desafiante mientras que volteaba hacia donde estaba el demonio- **crees que me puedes cambiar tan fácilmente, todo esto estaba en mis planes desde un principio, a mi me enseño mi madre, me enseñaron mis amigos que lo ultimo que debo perder es la esperanza, y esa yo aun la conservo intacta**

**El rey cuervo la mira decepcionado y burlonamente, con que eso piensas?? Ya tengo la mayor parte hecha, yo a ti no te necesito, solo necesito tu cuerpo para traer mi descendencia, y si no quieres estar conmigo por las buenas entonces te haré mía por la fuerza...** Los titanes escuchaban todo desde el campo de fuerza! Estaban paralizados con le ocurría, cyborg aun intentaba acabar con el campo de fuerza para ir a apoyar a su compañera, pero por mas ataques que le diera no lograba nada).

**Y piensas que será tan fácil hacerme tuya, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, pienso acabar contigo, pienso eliminarte-** le decía Raven desafiantemente

**Tu a mi?? Jajaja no me hagas reír, que piensas hacer?? Lanzarme esa bola de energía que tienes sobre tu hueca cabeza?? Soy uno, por no decir el mas temido y fuerte demonio que existe y no voy a hacer derrotado por una niña que no sabe lo que es bueno… **decía el rey cuervo aceptando el desafió.

**Puede que sea una niña, pero esta niña va a acabar contigo!... conoces el conjuro eidnevar??**- pregunta Raven

**De donde conseguiste ese nombre??** – pregunta preocupado el Rey Cuervo

**El eidnevar es el único conjuro capaz de destruirte, es el único que puede destruir a un demonio Cuervo como tú… **responde Raven a la pregunta planteada

**Ese conjuro no existe… es un invento tuyo, yo mande a eliminar todo rastro de los documentos donde saliera ese conjuro- **dice el rey cuervo convencido.

**Entonces no cumpliste bien con el trabajo, en el libro de mis profecías, al final habían dos paginas en blanco, estas estaban pegadas, me costo darme cuenta, pero las descubrí, y al separarla cayo una especie de papelito doblado… puedes adivinar lo que había en ese papelito no??- **pregunta Raven

**No puede ser, me estas mintiendo…** decía el rey cuervo petrificado

**En ese papel estaba escrita la única forma de derrotarte, estaba escrito el conjuro, el eidnevar…y lo pienso emplear contigo- **responde Raven

**No eres capaz, que no te haz dado cuenta, tu también eres un demonio, un demonio cuervo, si tu empleas ese conjuro, morirás, morirás aun mas rápido que yo, se te hará doloroso y mortal desprender de tu cuerpo un poder tan grande, un poder antidemonioaco, no vas a haber terminado de desprender el poder, cuando ya habrás muerto ni me veras morir a mi. **Decía el Rey cuervo tratando de zafarse.

**Yo se que si empleo este poder correré con la misma suerte que tu, No me importa verte morir, me queda la esperanza de saber que va a ocurrir… se que aunque muera, mis amigos volverán a reconstruir esta ciudad, se que el resto del mundo vivirá. Eso alivia cualquier dolor…** dice Raven satisfecha de sus palabras

Los titanes escuchaban esto dentro del campo de fuerza, mientras mas escuchaban mas se desesperaban, querían salir, tenían que impedir lo que Raven iba a hacer, de seguro había otra forma, y juntos la encontraría. Todos golpeaban con fuerza las paredes del campo, pero por más que lo hicieran el campo seguía intacto, rendidos dejaron de golpear para ver lo que ocurría**. Raven no lo hagas!!** Gritaba chico Bestia. Pero no parecía tener respuesta. **Amiga por favor!!** Gritaba Star, pero nada. Parecía que no los escuchara, **RAVEN!!** Gritaba también Robin, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, los titanes angustiados y desesperados comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. No sabían que hacer para detener el mortal futuro de su amiga.

**No dejare que realizas ese conjuro…AAAAHHH…-** gritaba el Rey cuervo furioso mientras volaba directamente hacia Raven quien a su vez voló hacia arriba y entro en el campo de fuerza que tenia sobre ella**. LO SIENTO AMIGOS!!** Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar, al escuchar eso los titanes intentaron nuevamente derribar las paredes del campo, pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado que antes, nada.

El rey cuervo estaba furioso, comenzó a combatir contra el campo de fuerza, le daba con sus mas grandes poderes, pero nada, el campo de fuerza ni se movía, en el interior de el, se encontraba Raven, que se puso en su posición de meditación, cerro los ojos, de los cuales comenzaron a brotar una secuencia de lagrimas y comenzó a recitar…

Eidnevar constraclo grismevar Gruney

Grisela gonteiros misunes consurplay

Of demon gristajo aztherma youga

Shinjitsja fudemos de uta io eidnevar

El rey cuervo desesperado seguía atacando el campo de fuerza, pero sin respuesta, no sabia como salvarse, voló alto y comenzó a liberarse de su poder, estaba desquiciado, desesperado, sus poderes y ataques comenzaron a viajar por todo el mundo destruyendo parte de el, todo lo que tocaban sus poderes se volvía oscuridad, nada. Mientras que los titanes miraban tristes y asombrados, Raven repetía su conjuro…

Eidnevar constraclo grismevar Gruney

Grisela gonteiros misunes consurplay

Of demon gristajo aztherma youga

Shinjitsja fudemos de uta io eidnevar

**NOOOOOOOOOO!! No puede ser!! Yo no puedo morir aquí!! NOOOOOO….** Comenzó a pegarle nuevamente al campo de fuerza, estaba totalmente loco fuera de control. Mientras que Raven repetía el conjuro por ultima vez…

EIDNEVAR CONSTRACLO GRISMEVAR GRUNEY

GRISELA GONTEIROS MISUNES CONSURPLAY

OF DEMON GRISTAJO AZTHERMA YOUGA

SHINJITSJA FUDEMOS DE UTA IO EIDNEVAR

Cuando termino de decir su conjuro por 3ra vez abrió sus ojos, y cambio su postura, el campo de fuerza que la rodeaba desapareció, el Rey cuervo intento ir hacia ella para destruirla, pero no se podía mover, su expresión expresaba total miedo, por otro lado los titanes estaban inmóviles, solo veían y escuchaban lo que pasaba, resignados.

Los ojos de Raven se pusieron totalmente blanco, su expresión denotaba un gran dolor, de sus manos comenzó a surgir un poder de color blanco que le iba rompiendo las manos, se notaba el sufrimiento que pasaba al sacar ese poder, era un poder que iba en contra de ella, pero no se podía rendir, tenia que destruir a aquel demonio, tenia que acabar con el, **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHhh** se escuchaba aquel grito de dolor de Raven, de sus manos comenzaban a caer gotas de sangre, sus lagrimas eran color carmesí, sus alas comenzaban a romperse( los titanes al escuchar aquel grito no pudieron evitar que repentinas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, por mas que intentaran taparse los oídos, podían percibir el dolor por el que pasaba su compañera, su amiga) el poder con el que cargaba se hacia cada vez mas grande, El rey cuervo seguía inmóvil, en segundos Raven suelta otro grito de dolor, pero este era aun mas sentido, de un momento a otro el poder que tenia se desprende de sus manos y se encamina directo al Rey Cuervo, Raven cierra sus ojos dejando salir sus ultimas lagrimas color carmesí, y deja brotar una sonrisa, el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a los titanes desaparece, dándoles a entender lo peor a los titanes, quienes sin fuerza, sin ánimos y con el corazón lleno de tristeza caen arrodillados en el suelo, sufriendo por lo ocurrido. El rey cuervo intenta contraatacar aquel enorme poder, pero es inútil, el poder lo alcanza **AAAAHHH **se escucha el ultimo grito por parte del demonio, el cual es absorbido por aquel poder que desaparece, dejando ver tan solo unos huesos, unas plumas y la capucha de aquel demonio que causo tanto sufrimiento.

Los titanes aun con lagrimas en sus ojos observan que su amiga aun sigue flotando, de repente una luz la ilumina, de su cuerpo comienzan a radiar unos rayos que se riegan cubriendo toda la ciudad, todo el mundo, a todas las personas, los titanes ven impresionados como esa luz va devolviéndole vida a todo lo que toca, reconstruye los edificios, le devuelve la vida a los árboles, a las plantas, a los animales, a las personas, le devuelve las fuerzas a los titanes, era como si devolviera el tiempo, como si sanara todo, cuando esa luz deja de brillar, se vuelve e a ver la ciudad tal cual era antes de la aparición de ese demonio, y en el cielo, se ve a una Raven, a la misma de antes, con su capa azul, con su cabello corto, la misma Raven, pero de repente comienza a caer, Chico Bestia es el primero en reaccionar, se transforma en terodáctilo y va hacia Raven, la toma a y la devuélvela suelo con delicadeza, todos los titanes corren preocupados hacia ellos**… permiso, necesito revisarla** dice Cyborg angustiado, al tomarla de las manos de Raven se da cuenta de que están rotas y sangrando, en su rostro aun se ve las marcas que dejaron las lagrimas carmesí, esto desanima a Cyborg, quien al tomar sus muñecas para tomar su pulso queda helado.

**Que ocurre Cyborg??** Pregunta Robin preocupado pero no recibe respuesta

**Vamos amigo cyborg contesta por favor**-insiste la tamaraniana

**Nos estamos desesperando Cyborg, no estamos para juegos**-dice Terra

**Vamos viejo, que ocurre??** Pregunta Chico Bestia ya estresado

**Chicos,.. Ella…ella… ya no esta con nosotros, ella esta muerta** dice mientras lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus ojos.


	12. 1er final el poder de la amistad

_**1er final...definitivo**_

_**Ella esta muerta**_, esa frase destruyo a los titanes, a pesar de todo lo que habían escuchado antes, a pesar de ser testigos, no lo podían creer, como su amiga, su hermana podía haber muerto, a pesar de que ya hubiese terminado la batalla, de que ellos hubiesen ganado, y que la ciudad estuviese a salvo, los titanes estaban tristes, mal, destrozados, llenos de ira, culpabilidad, dolor…

Rb: **muerta??-** pregunta mientras se queda viéndola, parecía en shock

CB: **No puede ser!!-** grita furioso mientras se levanta de un solo impulso, Terra con lagrimas en los ojos lo sigue para consolarlo, sabe el dolor que debe estar sintiendo en ese momento

St: (quien había guardado silencio desde que recibió la noticia) **No puede ser, mi amiga raven esta muerta??- **se lanza sobre Raven y la abraza, Cyborg le pone una mano en su hombro…para el también era muy duro, pero tenia que darles fuerzas a los demás, su instinto sobre protector se lo ordenaba. Robin aun ni mencionaba palabra, solo la veía, su amiga, su hermana suuu…

Rb: **creo que ya es suficiente por el día de hoy, lo mejor será que vallamos a casa, necesitamos descansar, tenemos que preparar todo para Raven, para el velorio, además tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido con el alcalde, todos se deben enterar de lo que paso.** (Esto lo dice mientras se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas silenciosas que desprendieron sus ojos)

Tr: **que vamos a hacer??**

Cy: **vamos primero a la torre, yo soy la que va a arreglar las cosas de Raven –** dice mientras mira a los demás como diciendo que nadie le va a quitar ese derecho.

Robin toma a Raven en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar junto con todos sus amigos, a pesar de le tristeza que los embargaba, tenían que llegar a su hogar como los héroes que eran, elevando también el nombre de su amiga fallecida.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, de la nada apareció una especie de portal, los titanes al no saber lo que ocurría se pusieron en posición de defensa, cubriendo a Robin, quien llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Raven. Del portal comenzó a Salir una luz blanca, y de allí surgió una mujer, esta era muy parecida a Raven, pero aparentaba unos treinta y tantos años, llevaba unas vestiduras blancas, era Arella, la madre de Raven. Los titanes se le quedan viendo impactados, Arella los observa un momento, y se detiene al ver a Robin y en sus brazos a su hija Raven en un estado que parecía lamentable.

Ar: **Que ocurrió??**- pregunta mientras camina hacia su hija, los titanes bajaron la guardia, se sentían seguros.

Rb: **ella…ella esta, ella esta muerta-** dice resignado.

Ar: **Mi hija**- dice mientras pasa una de sus manos por las mejillas de Raven, acariciándola- **como ocurrió??**

Cy: **Al parece fue uno de los hechizos que uso, era un hechizo contra demonios cuervos, y ella por su condición, salio perjudicada.**

Ar: **y para que quería mi hija un conjuro así?**

St: **es que nos estábamos enfrentando a un demonio, Rey cuervo se llamaba.**

Ar: **entiendo…** – mira a su hija detenidamente mientras la acariciaba

Cb: **Disculpe, usted no puede hacer nada?-** pregunta chico bestia con un rostro que reflejaba una tristeza inmensa.

Ar: **Ustedes quieren que ella regrese??**

Tr: **Claro que queremos!**

Ar: **por que??**

Cy: **A que viene la pregunta?**

Ar: **solo respondan, ¿Por qué quieren que mi hija vuelva? **

St: Por **que la queremos mucho, y deseamos que nuestra amiga vuelva a vivir con nosotros**

Cb: **por que es una heroína y no se merecía esa muerte**

Tr: **por que merece vivir, aun tiene mucho que dar en esta vida.**

Cy: **Por que ella le da a nuestras vidas ese toque que nos hace falta para seguir**

Rb: **Por que la necesitamos, (baja la mirada) por que la necesito. **Dice robin finalmente

Arella recita uno de sus conjuros, y Raven comienza a flotar, Robin se aleja de ella pero la mira perplejo, una luz comienza a salir de cada uno de los titanes llegando a Raven e iluminándola, una luz hermosa, blanca y pura.

Rb: que ocurre??- pregunta perplejo

Ar**: Vamos a comprobar si de verdad quieren que este aquí, si en serio la necesitan, si es así, ella no se ira**- todo los titanes cierran sus ojos y comienzan a pensar en su amiga, la luz que cubre a Raven se hace mas y mas brillante hasta que de repente se acaba y Raven comienza a caer, los titanes intentan ir con ella pero por mas que lo intentan no pueden moverse, estaban inmóviles, solo respiraban y observaban. Arella, detiene a Raven con otro de sus hechizos y esta cae al piso delicadamente, la madre preocupada se acerca a ella, se agacha, le comienza acariciar el cabello, le da un beso en la frente toma su mano y se levanta. Mira a cada uno de los titanes sin decir palabra, lagrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas, y de un momento a otro desaparece tan rápido como apareció, a los dos segundos los titanes recobraron el movimiento, se sentían débiles nuevamente, se dirigieron hacia Raven, quien no reaccionaba, Cyborg vuelve a revisarla, luego mira a cada titán sin decir palabra, pero al final mostró una gran sonrisa, dándoles a entender a los titanes que ya todo estaba bien.

Todos fueron a la torre T, Cyborg llevo a Raven a la enfermería para ponerla en supervisión, ya todas las heridas estaban sanadas gracias al hechizo de su madre, o mejor dicho, gracias al poder interior de sus amigos. El resto de los de los titanes (incluyendo a cyborg) se fueron a descansar, ya eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana y ellos no habían dormido nada. Mientras dormían la alarma de la enfermería comenzó a sonar, no perdieron tiempo en correr todos hacia allá. Al entrar se sintieron a gusto con lo que vieron, Raven estaba sentada en la cama, tratando de quitarse todos esos cables que la conectaban a la horrible maquina, no se había dado cuenta de las visitas que tenia.

Tr: **bienvenida!** . Raven voltea rápidamente y los ve a cada uno

St**: No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos amiga**

Cy: **nunca nos hagas pasar ese susto de nuevo **

Cb: **o si nooooooo! **Dice chico bestia mostrándole su puño- Raven suelta una leve sonrisa

Rb**: entendido??-** dice mientras se encamina hacia Raven con todos sus compañeros atrás… al llegar a la cama de la enfermería todos comienzan a abrazar a Raven y esta hace lo mismo, ya todo había pasado, de nuevo venia la calma…

Rv: **Chicos… Los quiero mucho…**

En la azotea de la torre se observaba a un chico misterioso, era el mismo chico de los sueños de Raven, este llevaba consigo unas hojas, se levanta y se encamina a la orilla de la torre, sube las manos y lanza las hojas estas vuelan por el aire rumbo al mar, mientras el desaparece… en las hojas se podían observar reflejadas las ultimas escenas de la batalla, la imagen de los titanes en la enfermería, los titanes algo mas crecidos en el parque de la ciudad, las imágenes del sueño de Raven, donde estaban todos los titanes grandes con sus hijos y sus parejas, pero en esta si se lograba ver a Robin con una pequeña en brazos, y otra abrazándole la pierna, parecían tener unos 5 años, eran exactamente iguales, blancas, con el cabello liso negro y unos grandes ojos iguales a los de su madre, quien yacía a su lado, dándole la mano a Robin, quien parecía su esposo, esta esposa y madre era Raven, Cargaba una blusa blanca con un pantalón negro, el cabello largo sostenido por una cola de caballo, lo mas peculiar en ella es que brotaba una gran y redonda pansita, dando a entender que seria nuevamente madre…estas hojas eran las ultimas paginas del libro de profecías, caen en el agua desapareciendo y pronosticando un futuro secreto…

Majo!!


	13. 2do final quizas

_**Este es un final alternativo, hecho para dar paso a la segunda temporada…**_

_**Por favor dejen comentarios…**_

_**Ella esta muerta,**_ esta frase paralizo a cada uno de los titanes, a pesar de que ya hubiese terminado la batalla, de que ellos hubiesen sido testigos, y que la ciudad estuviese a salvo, los titanes no lo podían creer, como su amiga, su hermana podía haber muerto, sentían rabia, ira, tristeza, impotencia, culpabilidad, dolor.

Rb: **muerta??-**pregunta mientras se quedaba viendo el cuerpo de su amiga, parecía en shock.

CB**: No puede ser!!-** grita furioso mientras se levanta de un solo impulso, Terra con lagrimas en los ojos lo sigue para consolarlo, se imagina el dolor que debe estar sintiendo en ese momento.

St; (quien no mencionaba palabra)** No puede ser, mi amiga raven esta muerta??-** se lanza sobre Raven y la abraza, Cyborg le pone la mano en su hombro para consolarla, para el también era muy duro, Raven era como su hermana, pero tenia que darles fuerzas a los demás. Robin ni siquiera se movía, solo la veía, su amiga, su hermana suuu…

Rb**: creo que ya es suficiente por el día de hoy, lo mejor será que vallamos a casa, necesitamos descansar, tenemos que preparar todo para Raven, para su velorio, además tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido con el alcalde, toda la ciudad se debe de enterar de lo ocurrido.- **dice aun algo lloroso

Cy**: vamos primero a la torre, yo soy el que va a arreglar las cosas de Raven – **dice mientras mira a los demás como diciéndoles que nadie le va a quitar ese derecho.

Robin toma a Raven en sus brazos y comienza a caminar junto con todos sus amigos, a pesar de que la tristeza los embargaba, tenían que llegar a su hogar como los héroes que eran, poniendo en alto el nombre de su amiga fallecida.

Llegaron a la torre, Star, Terra y Chico Bestia se fueron a descansar por orden de su líder, cyborg se coloco su batería de repuesto y comenzó a preparar todo para el velorio de Raven, mientras que Robin acomodaba unos datos en la computadora, cuadraba unos asuntos, hacia unas llamadas, entre otras cosas, eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la mañana, Robin se dirige hacia la enfermeria donde se encontraba Cyborg con Raven.

Rb: **como vas?? **

Cy**: como crees?? Este es el trabajo mas duro que he hecho… ya le cure sus heridas, pero aun falta lo demas-** (con su puño de metal golpea la pared lo mas fuerte que puede)-** por que tenia que suceder esto!?-**Pregunta furioso y a la vez lloroso.

Rb: **Vamos Cy, fuerza!,** (le pone una mano en el hombro) **a ella no le hubiese gustado ver a su hermano así…yo ya llame al alcalde el va a pasar la noticia, tenemos que estar en unas horas en donde va a ser el velorio, además tenemos que prepara todo lo demaaaaaaaas (bostezo)**

Cy: (se voltea) **creo que lo mejor será que vallas a descansar.**

Rb: **no puedo, hay muchas cosas que hacer**

Cy: **Vamos Robin, descansa un poco, ha sido un día muy agitado, yo voy a terminar de acomodar las cosas de Raven**.

Rb: **seguro Cyborg?? Tu no quieres descansar??**

Cy: **yo me integre las baterías de repuesto, estoy bien, además, yo dije que me iba a encargar de lo de Raven, ya tu hiciste todo lo demás. **

Rb: **de acuerdo, nos vemos en unas horas cyborg, gracias**

Cy: **descuida, descansa**…

Y así fue, Robin fue a bañarse y luego a dormir lo que pudiera, no podía dejar de pensar en Raven, al igual que todos los titanes. Cyborg se quedo arreglando las cosas de Raven, ya había cuadrado todo con la funeraria, el ataúd y todo lo demás, ya el cuerpo de Raven estaba listo, incluso su vestuario, Cyborg había escogido el único vestido que vio en su habitación, era un vestido hermoso, blanco, largo (hasta los tobillos) con cristales incrustados, nadie sabia de la existencia de ese vestido, ella nunca lo había mencionado, con eso seguro iba a quedar espectacular.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana, Cyborg ya había arreglado todo lo de Raven, también había preparado todo daño causado a su cuerpo mecánico, y ahora estaba descansando en el sofá de la sala, de repente se abre la puerta de la cocina, y de allí salen Chico Bestia y Terra.

Tr: **Que paso Cyborg? Que hay con Raven??-** pregunta tristemente.

Cy: **Ya prepare todo para su funeral**. Dice Cyborg en el mismo tono

Cb: **como va a ser??**

Cy: **parece que robin arreglo algo con el alcalde de la ciudad.** (Entra Star que ni siquiera saluda, estaba muy triste como para hacerlo, camina hacia cyborg y se sienta a su lado)

St: **que va pasar con todo??**

Cy: (le comienza a acariciar el cabello) **es una terrible desgracia que Raven ya no este con nosotros, hoy se le hará su velorio, su despedida, su conmemoración,** (entra Robin)** y** **nosotros seguiremos aquí, seguiremos siendo los héroes de esta ciudad. Dispuestos a dar todo por los que nos necesiten.**

St: **No será lo mismo sin ella…**

Rb**: Se que no será lo mismo** (todos voltean hacia Robin**) pero se que podremos, lo haremos por la ciudad, lo haremos por ella, por Raven.**

Cb: … **a que hora es el acto??...**

Rb: **en unos minutos, hay que apurarnos**.

Todos los titanes llegaron al lugar donde iba a ser el entierro de su amiga, había sido el viaje mas silencioso de todas sus vidas, allí estaban el alcalde, y junto con el muchas de personas, todos esperándolos, Cuando bajaron (cyborg y Robin cargaban un ataúd blanco) todos los ciudadanos hicieron un total silencio, los titanes no pudieron retener las lagrimas por mucho tiempo.

Comenzó la ceremonia, todo era muy triste y a la vez hermoso, las palabras de aliento de los ciudadanos, y del alcalde eran muy conmovedoras, en ellas les daban las gracias a todos, en especial Raven por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, por salvarlos tantas veces.

Al finalizar la ceremonia es hora de que los titanes digan algunas palabras.

Rb: (hacia los ciudadanos) **Buenos días, primero que todo quería agradecerles por haber venido el día de hoy, por estar aquí con nosotros, despidiéndose de alguien que por tener un corazón tan grande perdió su vida, dándonos a nosotros la oportunidad de ver un nuevo amanecer. Gracias por todas aquellas palabras, nunca las olvidaremos, y estoy seguro de que Raven tampoco…gracias por venir. **(Todos los ciudadanos comienzan a retirarse, Robin se dirige hacia el alcalde)

Rb: **Gracias por todo, pero quisiera que estos últimos momentos nos lo dejara a nosotros**.

Ad: **no se preocupe, comprendemos su situación, ya casi todos se han ido, y yo haré o mismo, de verdad, mi mas sentido pésame para usted y sus compañeros.**

Rb: **Gracias alcalde, hasta luego.**

Ad: **Hasta luego niño-** dice mientras se monta en su auto dándole la orden al chofer de arrancar.

(Robin se voltea hacia sus amigos) quisiera que antes de enterrarla, cada uno de nosotros le dirija unas palabras a Raven, palabras que salgan de nuestro corazón…como forma de despedirnos. (Se dirigen todos al ataúd en silencio, Cyborg se coloca al lado de la maquinita que se encarga de bajar el ataúd y los demás se colocan el rededor)

Cy**: Desde que iniciamos con este reto de ser héroes supimos que algo así podría ocurrir con cualquiera de nosotros, y esos son riesgos que uno corre, perooo…** (Suspira, por mas que lo intenta no logra retener una lagrima) **gracias hermana, te sacrificaste por nosotros, créeme que daría todo por que cambiáramos de lugar…tu no merecías esto, se que tu futuro era brillante…no sabe cuanto te voy a extrañar.**

St: **Hace mas de dos años que te conocí, a pesar de nuestras diferencias no fue difícil quererte, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga…nunca pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir** (se le escapa una lagrima y otras mas la siguen)**…gracias Raven, gracias a ti estamos hoy aquí, gracias a ti seguiremos aquí, dando todo lo tengamos para formar un futuro seguro amiga, se que eso deseas, y eso tendrás -**dice llorosa

Cb: **Al principio me costo adaptarme a ti, a tu forma de ser, a tus silencios, a tus enigmas, a tus misterios… pero con el tiempo lo logre, comprendí que no todos somos iguales, y que todos tenemos distintas formas de expresarnos, te convertiste en mi amiga, en mi confidente y ayer en mi salvación…** (Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas)…**nunca te olvidare... créeme…**

Tr: **A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotras, yo también aprendí a quererte, gracias a ti estoy aquí, me salvaste, y dos veces…de verdad gracias…**

Rb**: supuse que algún día nos íbamos a despedir, lastima que ese día llego tan rápido, lastima que fue de esta manera, disculpa todo lo malo, y gracias por todo lo bueno que nos diste, siempre te llevare en mi corazón. Pase lo que pase, ese vinculo que teníamos. No lo separara nada.**

Star se acerca al ataúd y cierra la parte de arriba, esa seria la ultima vez que verían su rostro, su hermoso y pálido rostro, por otro lado, Cyborg comienza a bajar el ataúd, las lagrimas bajaban sin cesar por su rostro, era la ultima vez que la verían, ahora solo observarían su rostro en fotos, en sueños... Uno de los bombillos que estaban cerca de ellos comenzó a brillar, una luz negra, y de repente comenzó a agrietarse, pero de esto ninguno de los titanes se dio cuenta, Cyborg ya había terminado de bajar el ataúd, miro a cada uno de los titanes, todos se miraban entre si, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Se montaron en el auto y se dirigieron a su hogar.

Paso el tiempo por sus vidas, a pesar de que seguían siendo héroes, no eran los mismos titanes de siempre, algo había cambiado, había mucho silencio, a pesar que de Raven no era el alma de la fiesta, hacia una falta increíble, tanto que se notaba en el aire.

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la muerte de Raven, todo estaba normal, el dolor aun era tangible, siempre la recordaban a cada momento, era como si ella no quisiera ser olvidada. Un día, todos los titanes se encontraban en sus actividades de siempre…

Cb: **No me vas a ganar…otra vez no…-** le decía a cyborg mientras se movía como si fuera el carrito de la consola

Cy: **A que no? Sabes que siempre lo hago**

Cb: **pero esta vez no no noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **T.T- hiciste trampa

Cy: **como crees viejo, sabes que yo nunca hago trampa** dice mientras se levanta y camina hacia la cocina, dejando a Chico bestia con sus quejas

Tr: **Vamos chico bestia, seguro en la próxima ganas**…

Cb: **tal vez**…

Cy: **ni lo pienses…eso nunca pasara**

Cb: **Claro si tu eres un**… -pero fue callado por Star

St: **Ya chicos cálmense, no debemos pelear, alguien sabe donde esta robin??**

Cy: **creo que esta en su habi** (entra Robin) **aquí.**

St: **Amigo Robin!! Como estas??**

Rb**: bien Star** (dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana)

St: **bueno… tienes hambre??** **Prepare una comida riquísima**

Rb: **No Star gracias por ofrecer** (mientras llega a la ventana y se recuesta)

St: **bueno cualquier cosa me avisas si??**

Rb: **claro…**

Todos los titanes siguieron haciendo lo de siempre, ese día Robin actuaba extraño, no se había despegado de la ventana, nadie sabia por que… resulta ser que había estado teniendo unas imágenes borrosas durante todo ese día, un lugar oscuro, llanto, confusión… de repente, mientras esta en la ventana, le da una especie de escalofrió, comenzó a sudar, en su cabeza comenzaron a surgir unas imágenes extrañas, todo era borroso, lagrimas, risas, misterio… hasta que **Raven!!** Grita Robin, en ese momento todos los titanes voltean, y de la nada, la ventana que Robin tenía enfrente, revienta…

Majo!!


	14. II Temporada

Acabo de comenzar la Segunda temporada de este fic, hoy mismo pienso publicarla, solo queria aclarar unas cosas:

Acabo de comenzar la Segunda temporada de este fic, hoy mismo pienso publicarla, solo queria aclarar unas cosas:

Saben que este fic es RxR bueno eso lo pienso cambiar, voy a poner algo de RxS, una buena Relación de amistad entre RxR y para el amor de Raven pienso crear un personaje….

Espero que les guste mi idea y que lean la segunda temporada "Una Nueva Oportunidad"

Gracias

Majo!!


End file.
